Dragon Sight
by Ladydoma
Summary: Durza has always been Cruel but fate is kind and leads him to what might be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Durza OC
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Sight

By ladydoma

Disclaimer shite: I own no one. I do not know how many times I have gone over this. Oh yeah I own the little oc. Big friggn woop! Anywho no this not does not follow the book nor movie very well, and if you don't like it $#& off. If I have something in mind to write a fic then I friggn write it damn it!!!! Also I do not own the lyrics either. Please enjoy this.

My path into the shadows It seemed so well defined A labyrinth of darkness  
With no joy for me to find The path that leads to you Is so hard for me to find  
And with every step I take I hope the gods are kind You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart Your warm and schizophrenic heart Still does not beat for me alone   
As it still bears rememberance Of feelings that I think are gone Every day I hope and pray For your love and sense That you will come into my arms And give our love a chance You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears  
So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart Is there somesone who can lead me Out of this fate and to the light Is there someone who can guide me Through the lake I cried You took my doubts, you took my fears You led me through this lake of tears  
So close we are, but still apart Not in mine, but in your heart-" Lake of Tears"L'Ame Immortelle

Chapter I: Over thought Dreams of A Shade

During the war between dragons, before Galabtorix took the throne and became a tyrant. Before the prophecy of the return of the dragon riders. The sorcerers of light had a one hope. A child was born and chosen. A child with the powers to read the thoughts of dragons, and held within ,it the power of a dragon. The birth of this child, brought forth the Shade, Durza, who in upon the back of the blackest horse in the lands, rode after the fleeing woman with a baby. He had found the chosen child and wanted to rid it from this world……

_The dark haired woman ran as fast as she could, in the darkness. The light of the moon forced to hide behind the dark clouds above. The Shade behind her slammed his boot heals into his horses rib cage hard and harder. For a woman who had just given birth, she was quicker then he anticipated_. _But he managed to catch up to the woman, he leapt from him horse and tackled her to the dark ground._

"_Where is it!?" He demanded to know when he realized the blankets she held close to her, were empty._

" _You came for my baby too late, Shade!" She snapped._

_Glaring, Durza tossed the empty blankets to the ground. He stood and looked over. The sorcerers of light stood there. Their magic brought back the light of the moon. The head sorceress stepped towards Durza in her arms the real child." Take a good look at this baby, Durza." She began." For she will one day be the down fall to even your own senses. "_

_Durza gazed down upon the sleeping baby, then smiled lightly," Then I think it is only fair that if she is going to take my senses, I shall take one of hers." With that he shouted a spell. A blinding spell._

_" Bastard!" The mother shouted a dagger out, ready to stab the Shade in the heart but, Durza quickly turned and used his powers to stop her, her arm forced to be unmoving. With one movement of his to the side, the mother was sent flying to the ground. She screamed as Durza forced the dagger she held, into her own chest. Killing her._

_" Remember your place Meriella. " He snapped. _

_The Sorceress had stepped back," You may have blinded the child but once she learns how to see the sights of a dragon, then she will see everything."_

_Then the male sorcerer stepped a step forward," Take heed, Durza the Shade when the chosen dragon hatched for her, it will be the end of the wars. And you." _

_The final of the sorcerers stepped towards Durza," Depart my comrades. I shall complete the prediction." She said. The others nodded and took one last look at the Shade. The shortest sorcerer looked up at him._

_" There is something wonderful in your future. Should you let it." Gently she touched his face and showed him a quick vision….A young woman in his arms, embraced within a kiss….Then the vision was over….._

_ 19 yrs later….._

Dreams of a Shade…..

_There are two paths before him. One, is dry, not green. Cracks upon this path. As he looked over beyond the fork in the road there was a deathly scent. This path leads to death and blood. His type of path, different from the second path before him._

_This path is green, beautiful, a lively scent. Wildflowers beyond what the eye can see. Strange, somewhere off in the distance of the death road, he could hear an angel's voice. Cautiously he steps forward into the road where the angel may be. But why would an angel be down a path of blood? _

_As he walked, his long crimson hair began to drift to and fro with the slight breeze. He paused in his movements all there was, silence as he stood before a lake, a lake of blood, bodies off battles long forgotten. A great black dragon flew above. He recognized this dragon as his king's dragon. Lord Galabtorix's dragon. Then something standing upon the blood, made him believe he was halusinating. _

_A woman, he could not see her face, but he could sense she was beautiful, the black dragon flew to her and nuzzled his head against her gently. " Can the dark bond with the light?" A female voice echoed. The shade in his dream quickly glanced around. The voice was unknown. When he looked ahead once more, the woman was gone. Again he heard the voice again," Shade," Quickly the Shade looked behind him there was a woman in a white cloak……_

Durza gasped and threw himself up in his crimson sheeted bed. The darkness around him was still, his chambers quiet. The candle upon his nightstand still lit, flickered gently. The same dreams occurred over and over with him. For the passed several nights. He had no idea what they were, or what they meant either.

Durza thought little of it for a moment, as he with drew the silk crimson sheet from his nearly bare body. His breathing became normal as well as his heart rate. Both at a steady pace now.

Durza wiped the sweat from his brow and stood from the bed, gathering his jet black pants, he slipped them on and made his way over to the wash bowl on his rather large dark wood desk. As his hand touched the cool water, steam abruptly rose in the air. The power in his slender hand heating the water rapidly.

He smirked and dipped his other hand in and slashed some water upon his face. This was a refreshing feeling. He savored it for a moment before taking upon the cloth beside the bowl and wiping it along his face. Along the rune carvings around various parts of his face, before actually putting the cloth back down on the desk.

Before departing the area, Durza leaned over his desk, his palms pressing against the edge of the desk. Thinking over the third dream of his that was the same as the past three nights. Where he would throw his body up, his heart rate fast, like wise with his breathing. Then he'd damp water over his face, and finally end up like this at his desk. It was odd. Normally, Durza could tell if there was a premonition to his dreams or not. But this one was undecided.

Perhaps a day in the chilled country side would do him good. Just as his king had told him. The next morning he was to accompany men to the farmers and make sure they pick through the fresh crops and take them for Galabtorix. So, Durza sighed and thought that sense he was not going to be sleeping again until the next night, he would get fully dressed in his usual outfit. A black tunic with a blood red vest like thing over it. His black leather gauntlet on the left wrist. Leaving the right arm sleeve to got slightly over his right hand. To nearly complete his outfit, his black riding boots, and his long red ragged cloak. Finally he wrapped his blood red silk belt around his waist, which had this little chain attached to it, holding up his case for his sword.

As he finished he took in a deep breath and sat down at his desk and brushed his long crimson hair before opening up his journal. Taking up his quill pen, he began to write…..

_In several dreams that have passed through my mind in the midnight hours, there seems to have been a curious girl, in these dreams I see this young girl with Galabtroxic's dragon. The great black dragon that answers only to my King, Galabtroxic himself alone. But yet this girl bonds compassionately with the dragon. Who is this girl I could not see? The dreams begin with me standing before two paths which one leads me to a lake of either blood or crystal water, it does not matter where I begin. They always end with a woman's voice saying," Shade." And every time I turn and see a cloaked young woman. _

_I don't know if I should over think these dreams, or I don't know if I should take them as a vision. Perhaps I should seek out this girl who I've been dreaming of……_

End Chapter I


	2. Blind Beauty

When I can't see right in your eyes When I'm surrounded in the craziness of time When you're understanding, is trying hard to stand still When I wear layers of my pride, you should Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Whenever I'm trapped in this tide When I forgotten that there is you and I When your persuasion is fighting in a blindfold when I wear my bad moods to my mouth, you should Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself, myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Like a rose without its thorn  
Like a bird without a song Like the fire without the flame If there's a painless love, we wouldn't be the same Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself, my self Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see When I become someone else Undress me, undress me Unlock this chain and set me free Remind me to be myself Undress me, undress me Unleash my heart and make me see- Anggun" Undress me"

Chapter II: Blind Beauty

The crisp mid morning air outside Alegasia did indeed do Durza good. A fall morning was always refreshing, and the farm lands were gorgeous. This was a rare feeling for the Shade. It seemed every time he had his dreams with the woman and the dragon he felt…at peace. He found tranquility for a moment as he sat atop his black horse. Gently riding up the rode towards the first field he closed his eyes for second. Then opened them to the sound of a woman's voice.

When he opened his blue eyes, there in the field was a young woman dressed in a simple black and white peasant's gown, a young pretty face, brown chestnut eyes and long slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair.

. The kings men were giving her a hard time. The woman was on her knees upon the ground with her basket of carrots, her grip upon them tightened." If you intend on steeling my carrots might I ask that you step away from my stick as well." She requested. As her slender hand went for a long wood walking stick.

Durza took interest in this and leaned forward on his horse and decided to just watch. As the men chuckled and stepped a step towards her. Abruptly the young woman swept up her staff and slammed the first man in the face. Giving him a bloody nose. The woman stood up and swept it over to the side where the second man was. But the third one decided to sneak behind her and try to grab her from behind.

" Bit of a rabid one aren't you. "The man mused as he kicked over her basket of carrots. Then grabbed her from behind. She writhed slightly. Dropping her staff.

But she still found her voice," Pick those up." She said firmly.

Chuckling, the man roughly forced her to face him, his hands gripping her shoulder slightly." Hm.. for a country woman you are pretty." With that he pushed her down. She called out slightly as her back hit the ground. At the same time the other men held both her arms down. Bleeding lips and noses with them.

Durza watched for but a moment longer and then decided to intervene. He was in a good mood after all," Anthras, Nothem!" He called to the two holding her arms. Getting their attention. He continued," Let go of her arms. " His attention turned to the third man." Get off her." He ordered firmly, and they all did as told. They knew not to mess with the great Durza.

The shade dismounted his horse and approached them, as they approached him." Move on to the next farm. I'll deal with this one." Durza muttered. The men did not argue and walked off. Durza shook his head and turned his attention to the young woman. She seemed to be looking with her hands for her basket.

" I apologize for them." He started, kneeling down to help her put the carrots back in the basket. When the woman looked towards him, he realized she was a blind woman, because her eyes were towards his shoulders. She was beautiful he realized this too.

"….you helped me." The young woman mused.

" Not really."Durza said with a shrug," I can see that you are blind milady." He began.

The young woman smiled lightly," It is apparent that I can't put much passed you, sir."

" From a distance you appear to keep yourself well against thugs like the King's men." He said, handing her the basket as he finished helping pick them up, he took her hand and slid the handle of the basket around her slender wrist." Thank you." She said." Who is this man who helped me against Galabtorix's men?" She asked sitting comfortably upon the ground, she was close to Durza. He could smell her lavender scent. It was intoxicating.

He was reluctant at first,"…..Durza." He said.

The young woman smiled reaching up, her soft hand touched his cheek, her other hand touched his lip for a moment, then let her hands feel his face for a moment, so she could see who he was." So handsome, and you look kind. " She said and ignored the rune carvings on his face. He froze up slightly, and knew he needed to know her name.

So he gingerly took both her hands into his and slowly lowered them from his face and rested them on her lap," Your name, please. "

" I was waiting for you to ask. My name is Silhouette. "

"Silhouette." He repeated to himself." Such a gorgeous name." He muttered and leaned closer to her. Taking in her scent, savoring it.

" What are you doing?" The young woman named Silhouette asked softly.

Immediately Durza drew himself back," Nothing. Miss. Silhouette would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked. Surprised at himself. Why was he acting so nice? Had his senses taken leave?

She smiled lightly," First I need to go and set the carrot's in my grandmother's barn, and check on something, then I would be happy to spend the day with you. Provided you can give me your word that you will not try to get into my loins. "

Durza chuckled," Of course I swear it milady. You are completely safe with me." He said and took her hands in his and helped her to stand. Handing her the walking stick Letting her wrap her hand around his arm. They made their way to the small barn near the little farm house.

Upon entering, Silhouette felt for a table by the door, where she set down the basket of carrots. Durza watched as she knelt down to the straw piled floor and set down her stick. She crawled on her hands and knees towards a blanket, she smiled upon reaching it. " Whats under that?" The shade asked.

" A stone of some sort. I found it a day ago." Silhouette said, sliding out a large oval shaped stoned.

Durza'a eyes widened slightly, he quickly approached her, kneeling down beside her. Knowing full well that the stone was no stone. He touched it was his slender fingers .Then looked at her and smiled lightly," It's a lovely stone indeed…Silhouette." He uttered.

" I like how my name sounds rolling off your tongue." She said with a light chuckle. There was a moment's pause, then Silhouette tucked the stone away and turned to crawl over to her walking stick. Durza smirked and muttered a word . The walking stick moved right into Silhouette's hands. She stopped and turned towards Durza," What did you just do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about milady. You are quick at getting your walking stick that's all."Durza said with an amused smile.

Silhouette chuckled," Well I suppose I've my own sped for a blind woman." She said and stood up, Durza walking to be by her side." Before we set off, I need to go tell my grandmother where it is I am going."

Durza nodded," Alright." Was all he said as he followed the young woman, walking towards a farm house. He noticed as she walked there were dents in the ground, leading a path towards the little house. He figured they were there to help her find her way to her house. He wanted to ask, but he didn't for it may be mistaken as a silly question anyhow.

" Grandmother." Silhouette said out loud upon opening the door to the little home. There was a little old woman sitting in a chair, knitting something. She appeared frail. The home they walked into was tiny. A table, chair, fireplace, and a bed.

Durza glanced around at the little trinkets the old woman had above the fireplace, where a vat hung gently over. It amazed him that just two females. One blind, and the other frail and old could tend such a lovely little farm.

The old woman's voice forced Durza's eyes towards the chair," Silhouette your back already." She mused. Weakly standing from her little chair. She grabbed her cane and slowly made her way over to the Shade and the blind young woman.

" Grandmother, this is my new friend Durza." Silhouette began, introducing the two. Friend? Durza had never heard someone call him that before. His blue eyes glanced at the young woman. As she continued to speak to her grandmother," Durza and myself are going to spend the day together. If that is alright?"

The grandmother looked at Durza for a moment. Then to Silhouette," Have you finished your chores?"

" I have. I've been awake for a while now. So can I go for a few hours, please?"

Durza noticed a look of discomfort in the old woman's eyes and decided to put her at ease. " I promise to have your grand daughter back before sundown, if not sooner." He assured.

The grandmother nodded," Very well, please take good care of her for me." She requested and took her grand daughter's hand, muttering," Please be careful Silhouette."

Silhouette smiled and leaned her head towards her grandmother," I'll be fine." She whispered and brushed her lips against her old, wrinkled cheek. Durza the whole time watched and realized how close they were. Perhaps this was the only family the young girl had. So, Durza knew he could not go back on his words. He would therefore bring Silhouette back when he promised.

End Chapter II


	3. The Shade and The Untamed Heart

Hearing music from the deepest forest Songs as a seduction of sirens The elf-folk is calling me Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path the way to the lands Where as a hero I stand The path where Beauty met the Beast Elvenpath It's the honesty of these worlds Ruled by magic and mighty swords That makes my soul long for the past Elvenpath The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick Introduced me to her old friend home gnome Told me to keep the sauna warm for him At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves The path goes forever on The way to the lands path the way to the lands Where as a hero I stand The path where Beauty met the Beast Elvenpath It's the honesty of these worlds Ruled by magic and mighty swords That makes my soul long for the past Elvenpath. As I return to my room And as sleep takes me by my hand Madrigals from the woods Carry me to never land In this spellbound night The world's an elvish sight In this spellbound night The world's an elvish sight-" Elvenpath " Nightwish

Chapter III: The Shade and the Untamed Heart

" You must forgive her." Silhouette began as soon as they stepped outside the little farm house. Durza looked at her with a light smile on his face. The young woman smiled and placed her walking stick upon the ground and stepped forwards. Her free hand outward, feeling the air around her as she continued her statement," Grandmother is always concerned for me. She is normally uneasy against strangers. "

" She did not seem that uneasy with me." Durza said as he touched her free, gently moving hand. Silhouette paused in walking and glanced towards him, though her eyes were not looking right at him. Durza explained," I would find it easier on the both of us if I assisted you milady."

" You mean I would slow you down if I resented your offer." She mused. Her hand feeling around his, touching his long black, nicely shaped nails. Then moving her hand back to his slender knuckle.

Durza looked their touching hands, then back up to her face. And spoke," No, you turned my words around. I think that you most likely have been independent about trying to feel your way around your whole life. I simply want to make it easier today." He explained.

" Alright then. If you do so insist. I am sorry that I switched your words."

Durza chuckled gently," You do not need to apologize." He said and dared to entwine his fingers around hers. Silhouette made no movement, nor had she given a look of discomfort.

After a moments of walking, Silhouette paused walking." Whats wrong?" Durza asked her.

" We are going the wrong way, the breeze comes from the forest. The woods are the other way." She explained.

" Did you want to walk?" Durza asked. " I was thinking we'd take my horse into the village of Alegesia. "

Silhouette shrugged," I was hopping to go spend some time at the creek for a while. The sound always brings me peace."

Durza knew what she meant, he too had once in his found tranquility in the sounds of the forest. These were days before he had gotten into the service of the king.

" Durza." Silhouette's voice brought him back from his reminiscent state.

" What? Oh, yes. If you want we can compromise." He started. Silhouette smiled and glanced at towards him once more. To show she was listening. Durza continued," How about we first walk through the woods, then we go get something to eat in Alegesia."

" That's fine. "

" Alright, but….I need to get my horse first." Durza said with a nervous laugh.

" Of course." Silhouette said and slid her hand from his and took a seat upon the nearly tan dying grass. " You claim your horse and I will wait here. For you."

Durza nodded," I won't be a moment." He said and walked back towards the road Where his black steed grazed upon the grass along the roadside. Durza smiled lightly. He liked Silhouette , something he was not used to, this was odd. Had he taken leave of his senses? This he thought as he stood before his horse, " Enjoying yourself." He said to the great black beast.

As if understanding him, the horse nodded his head back and forward hard then leaned into Durza as the Shade stroked the smooth fur." I know you are not kind to strangers." He muttered to the horse as he tilted the steeds head, where his right hand ran up and down the snout. " But if there is a time to warm up to a newcomer, that time is now." He whispered. The horse neighed in response and bounced his head back once. Telling the Shade who rode him, that he understood. " Good boy." Durza said, grabbing the reins and guiding the horse down towards the sitting young woman.

" You said a moment. That was more like five minutes." Silhouette said with a smile upon hearing the hoof and foot steps coming towards her.

Durza smiled and nodded, " I apologize milady."

" Well you should apologize for making the lady wait." Silhouette said and laughed, using her staff to stand. There was a silence Durza stared down at her. She cleared her throat and ran her hand back in her long hair," I didn't really mean that."

" What? No, I know you didn't mean that…..you're just…." He paused to rethink what he was going to say. He quickly changed the subject, taking her by the hand he pulled his horse to her," Genge this is Silhouette." He introduced his horse to the young woman. With his free hand that touched Silhouette's he lifted it towards the horse's snout. When his horse, Genge flinched, Durza let go if the rein and pet the horse's neck," Relax, she's not going to hurt you." He muttered to the horse.

Immediately, Genge calmed and leaned into Silhouette's fingers. She was reluctant in caressing the steed. Durza noted this and let go of her hand and touched her waist gently moving her closer to the horse. The shade was tempted to leave his hand there, but he knew he could not and should not overstep his bounds with her. For despite her disability, he felt a strong power within her.

So, he merely stepped closer to Genge as Silhouette gently dropped her walking stick and slid her other hand along the horse's fur. Feeling the beast to see it. " He is…beautiful." She said with a smile.

" Thank you. This horse only answers to me. It takes him longer then this for him to warm up to a stranger. " Durza explained taking Silhouette's hand. And lead her over along side Genge," Would you care for a ride?" He offered.

Silhouette smiled and nodded," If that is no trouble. "

" Of course not. Have you ridden before?" He asked.

" Yes, when my grandmother's horse was still alive." Silhouette answered,

Durza nodded moved behind her. Close behind her, taking her hands and slowly leaning one hand to the front of the saddle, the other hand to the back of the saddle. " Alright on three, I'm going to lift you by your foot. Then I would like you to hoist yourself up onto the saddle." He said kneeling down to touch her flat shoe. " Ready?"

" I am"

" Alright, one two three." Swiftly he pushed her foot up, letting her on top of Genge, one leg on one side, the other leg on the other side. " My walking stick." Silhouette said abruptly.

" Don't worry, I'll tuck it in the side of the saddle." Durza said, doing as he told her he would.

" Thank you." Silhouette said and leaned forward, gently entwining her fingers within the silk strands of Genge's mane.

Durza glanced at her, she seemed ready. So, he walked back in front of the horse and took the rein in his hand and gently pulled towards him as he walked in the direction of the forest. There was only silence between him and the young woman. Durza for a while enjoyed the silence of the forest. The light breeze what blew the branches of the trees to and fro.

But the silence for once drove Durza crazy, so he broke their silence." So how old are you, Silhouette?"

The young woman relaxing atop Genge smiled "Barely nineteen. And yourself?" She asked.

Durza paused in walking, like wise then with Genge. He chuckled nervously," My age…uh….judging by my face how old do I look? "

" When I felt your face to see you, I think you seem to be….mid thirties. Just a guess." She said.

Durza again chuckled. And considered tell her that he was much older then that. But would she believe it? He had doubt in his mind that she would. So he went with her assumption," Mid thirties is correct, milady." He said and continued up the path towards the creek.

End Chapter III


	4. The Sick Gesture

Your cruel device your blood, like ice One look, could kill My pain, your thrill..I wanna love you but I better not touch I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop I wanna kiss you but I want it too much I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison Your poison running through my veins Your poison I don't wanna play these games (I wanna love you but I, but I better not) Poison Your mouth, so hot Your web, I'm caught Your skin, so wet Black lace, on sweat I hear you calling and it's needles and pins I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison Your poison running through my veins Your poison I don't wanna break these chains- Groove Coverage" Poison" 

Chapter IV: The Sick Gesture.

The afternoon found Durza and Silhouette at a sparkling creek. Genge stood grazing near the bank. While Durza sat with Silhouette upon a fallen log over the trickling creek water. The Shade was staring straight ahead admiring the brown leaves from the oak trees falling into the water. His left arm rested comfortably under the elbow if his right arm, leaving the index finger on his right hand arched beside his lips. He merely stared, admiring the beauty within these woods long forgotten to him. The days when he'd sit as he was now beside another woman of shear beauty. The days before the wall in his heart covered up what was left of his humanity.

Durza's head moved to stare down at the water. His eyes closing he could picture her now….a woman with long jet black hair and green eyes. She too was young as he was at the time. Durza would sit with her upon the bank of a creek with her in his arms. Her warm body pressed against his. ' Saluna.' Durza mouthed soundlessly before opening his eyes again. Glancing at Silhouette as the young woman dipped her bare feet into the moving cool waters.

"Winter is closer then I thought." Silhouette began." I can already feel its harsh chill run down my spine." She commented then turned her gaze towards Durza." You are quiet. Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you….I was just lost in the beauty the forest had to offer." He said, moving his arms and hands. His palms now pressed against the log. Shoulders arched up as he stared into the water again.

Silhouette nodded in agreement," I know, the forest is beautiful. Though I can not see with my eyes, I can most definitely see with my hands. "She stated," I come here a lot. " Durza glanced over at her from where his head leaned down towards the water. His hair hung slightly in his face.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to see with your eyes?" Durza asked, tilting his head up straight, his crimson hair now hanging at his shoulders again.

It took Silhouette moments to respond. But she did none the less." I heard that beyond the beauty of the woods and farm lands. There is a world of fear and bloodshed brought on by the tyrant that now rules these lands. Whenever grandmother and I go into the market of Alegesia I hear women scream for their sons as they are taken from their homes and forced into the army. The girls are ravaged by the king's guards. People do nothing to help them. "She paused in her explanation.

Durza scooted closer to her and his face close to hers. She could feel it too. But continued to speak," In the castle of the king I hear there is a powerful man, who is not a man a beast. He is a Shade a creature that can tear an innocent man apart without reason. Rob a mother of her child and murder it in front of her. Then kill her. I've heard of so much ugliness beyond the country side. I'd rather not witness any of it." She finished.

As Durza heard what rumors were told about him, he himself felt disgusted by it. Most of it was not true. The only time he wanted to murder a child was for the power it held within. The one he himself blinded. Abruptly before his mind could go any further he felt a powerful presence within the woods, an echoing voice from the trees ."Destiny." The voice whispered though the trees.

As Durza's gaze searched the trees, that one sorcerer stood there between two trees the one who showed him a glimpse of what it was to love again. '_What do you want?' _his mind said curtly as the voice in his head tapped into hers.

_'Nothing, I was wondering through the woods and happened to see you with a woman.' _Her mind said as she smirked.

_' So!?'_ His mind hissed.

'_So quick to open up to one you know nothing of Durza. How amusing.'_

Durza still stared at her from where he sat upon the log, his eyebrows soon lowered in anger._' Leave me be'_ With that Durza cut the connection as the sorcerer woman took off through the woods.

"Are you ready to leave?" Silhouette asked, bringing Durza's eyes back to her.

" If you are."

Silhouette nodded and smiled, she moved to crawl back towards Genge, but Durza touched her hand," Allow me." With that Durza helped her stand and assisted her to his horse, again helping her up.

"You really do not need to help me."

Durza ignored her for a moment and grabbed the reins, beginning to pull Genge behind him. It was then when he responded," I know….but I am like you said, your friend." He said bringing a chuckle out of the naïve girl.

Again there's that silence between them, just the sound of the light breeze and dimming creek flowing water. This was an uneasy silence Again Durza had to try and break it as they went through the woods." So is it just you and your Grandmother living on that little farm?"

Silhouette leaned against Genge and nodded," Unfortunately it is. I would be with my mother but….she…she died."

" Do you know how she died?"

The young woman shook her head," Why do you want to know?"

Durza continued to walk ahead and thought for a moment, then realized what was there to think about?" I was merely trying to make conversation, forgive me. "

"Its okay it is just….well I did not see what happened but I remember hearing her scream as if she was murdered. " Silhouette explained.

" That's unfortunate I am sorry."

" Why are you sorry I'm pretty sure that you did nothing." Silhouette said with a chuckle. She stopped when she heard Durza's stomach growl." Are you hungry?"

" A little. That's why from here we are going to Alegesia." Durza said as they reached a dirt rode. There, Durza moved the reins and moved to stand along side the horse," I'm going to be mounting, so please don't be alarmed. " He explained staring up at her. She nodded and scooted herself back until she felt her back bump against the back of the saddle. Durza smiled and mounted. Holding the reins tightly, before clicking his heals into Genge, he turned his head towards his shoulder," Silhouette you might want to wrap your hands around my waist. " No questions Silhouette did, and Durza slammed his heals into the horse. Quickly Genge took off down the road.

Silhouette screamed out loud and buried her head into Durza's cloak, her grip around his waist tightened. This brought a chuckle out of Durza, amused by her shock and fear. " It's not as bad as you think!" He called back to her.

" Bull its not! If I loosen my grip I will most likely fall off!" She responded.

" Do you want me to slow down is that what you're trying to say?" He shouted back.

" Please do!"

" For a price milady!"

"Dare I ask what is it that you want?! "Silhouette shouted having a bad feeling on what it could be he would request from her, he was after all a man. And men are all the same to her.

"You really want to know what I want from you!?"

"I suppose! What?"

Without words he took her hands in his one free hand and moved them close between his legs.

"NO! Stop the horse now!" Silhouette called out.

Durza realized what he was doing and pulled his horse to a halt. And glanced back at Silhouette," Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"A demon that's what you are!" Silhouette shouted, sliding off the horse and her bottom hit the ground before her feet. Durza dismounted after her. He watched her movements. She stood and used her hands and feel around the side of Genge. " Silhouette." He tried to get her attention.

" Leave me alone! What you tried to get me to do was the most sickening thing I have ever had to endure with any man." She said, finding her walking stick and sliding it from the holder along side the saddle.

" Silhouette…I…wasn't thinking." Durza tried to explain. Though his mind could not even comprehend why he was even trying to apologize to her.

" I'll bet!" She shouted walking around towards the side of the road.

Durza quickly grabbed her by her arm." Silhouette wait!"

The young woman stopped walking and took in a deep breath," What?" She asked starting to calm down a bit.

Durza took in a deep breath," I was not thinking clear, it's been a while since I've dealt with a woman. It was wrong and unjust what I did, I'm sorry." Gods, was he kidding himself, Durza never apologizes to anyone. Much less some country girl what was his deal? He waited for a response from Silhouette and waited.

Until she at last turned around, and spoke," Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I really do mean it Silhouette. Please let me help you back on the horse. If you want to go home I will take you back now." He offered.

Silhouette thought for a moment then sighed," If you promise not to try anything like that again, I will continued to spend the day with you."

This brought a light smile to Durza's face," I swear not to try that again. Nor anything inappropriate again, just please let me help you back on Genge."

Silhouette finally gave in and nodded, pleasing Durza very much.

End chapter IV

Authoress note: I have no clue if Durza was in love once. But ladydoma says he did. So please no criticism for that for the love of Durza. Again I write whatever comes to mind.


	5. She's a Blind Woman Indeed

A grand oasis in the vastness of gloom Child of dew-spangled cobweb, Mother to the Moon Constellations beholders of the 3rd vagrant  
Theater for the play of life Tragedienne of heavens Watching the eyes of the night Sailing the virgin oceans A Planetride for Mother and Child  
Floating upon the quiet hydrogen lakes In this ambrosial merry-go-round they will gaze Ephemeral life touched by a billion-year-show  
Separating the poet from the woe _[Repeat chorus_Oracle of the Delfian Domine Witness of Adam's frailty Seer of the master prophecy The stellar world her betrothed Wanderers in cosmic caravan Universal bond - The StarbornA son in search for the truth Following the pages of Almagest Discovering the origin of dreams Stargazers ride through the ancient realms_[Repeat chorus- "Stargazersr Nightwish" _

Chapter V: She's A Blind Woman Indeed.

" The mead here is fair." Durza started taking a seat upon the wooden bench in the tavern. Across from him was Silhouette.

" I really don't drink mead." Silhouette said, her eyes not looking directly at him as usual. But that did not matter to Durza, he liked her and he was not going to let ill eye contact ruin it either. But he was for a moment relieved she could not see him. For he had taken form of a more peasant, more human look to him. His hair was shorter red, his face was clear of the ruins and he wore a hood over his head. So not many could see his face mere illusion really, something Durza often did. He'd rather not draw attention to himself. Of course he would not tell her he did it either, lest she think him more inhuman then he already really was.

After a moment's pause Durza asked," Warm milk for you then." He mused because of her distaste for mead.

" Well nothing actually I've no money on me."

" When did I request that you pay for any of this?" He asked, discouraged she even thought that he would make her pay for any of their lunch.

" I suppose you didn't. But I really do not feel right making you…."

" Enough." Durza said firmly." I invited you, did I not?" All the young woman did was nod slightly." Then I will pay for your meal."

" Thank you." Silhouette said and smiled.

"Good, now I'm only going to the counter and tell them what we want to order. I will be back in a couple minutes." Durza explained.

"Alright, so I suppose I'll have warm milk if they have it, if not water will be fine, then to eat I'll have….meat I guess." She said unsure, leaning her head against the erect walking stick in her hands.

" Do want to share steak with me?" Durza offered Silhouette nodded." Great then I shall return." With that he turned on his heal and walked towards the pub counter. Leaning upon the counter he told the barmaid what he and Silhouette wanted to eat and drink. Glancing back at Silhouette to make sure no one bothered her.

By the time he sat back down, he noted that Silhouette had stopped smiling. Her fingers were trying to see the carvings on the wood table. She did not know how to read letters, they were rough and at the same time perfectly curved.

Durza noticed this and leaned over to read it," : Death to The King." He read out loud.

" What?" Silhouette asked moving her head back up.

"That's what the words on the table read, Death to the king." Durza said.

" You can read?" Silhouette asked.

" Of course I can read. I read and write very well actually." Durza stated.

" Oh. So that's one other thing I know about you. I would like to know some other things about yourself Durza."

" Well there really isn't much to tell." In his mind he knew there were a lot of things he'd rather Silhouette not know about.

"Well, at least tell me what you can please." She requested with a light smile.

Durza took a deep breath and nodded," Well first I suppose I'll begin with when I was young. My mother and father were both poor farmers, and they both died in a house fire. My sister and I were the only who survived. " He paused as a plump barmaid came and set down their drinks and then their food. Durza had half the steak, Silhouette had the other half.

" Please continue." Silhouette said, feeling for the mug of warm goat milk. Durza watched her for a moment, she seemed to be running the brim along her lips, before tilting it gently to let the milk into her mouth.

He took that time to continue. " My older sister, Reinna was old enough to work as a servant to the king. So we worked for him as slaves. I had to witness horrible things happen to Reinna. Guards molested her in the stables. She became pregnant with one of their babies. " He paused and tried to remember most of it. " I was so angered when I saw it. I was only ten years old, on my way to chop wood when I saw a guard raping her. I stabbed him in the back. " Again another pause. He did not want to tell her what happened to him next the evil spirits that saw his potential and gave him the power to be a shade. No, he left that out.

" What happened to your sister?"

" She died, giving birth and the baby was still born. She'd been abused so much that there was no hope for her child."

" You've just told me things about your sister, but little of yourself." Silhouette said.

Durza knew she was right, but what could he say without lying about his past. He was not going to screw this up by telling her what he really was. So, he merely took her hand and muttered." Later, first please let us eat." He suggested.

" Alright" Silhouette agreed and felt around for the dull steak knife. She lifted it with the fork, absentmindedly the point of the knife poked the table several times

making Durza slightly nervous.

Until he reached over and touched the hand with the knife." Why don't you let me help you." He requested, guiding her tightly clenched hand to the steak. There, he gingerly moved her hand down until the point of the knife touched the meat.

"Thank you." She said. And seemed to struggle cutting it too, so Durza decided to assist. Without actually seeming like he helped her.

"Harventh" He muttered, word for cut.

The steak was cut into smaller pieces. But Silhouette did not seem to notice, until the knife slipped from the edge of a cut piece and hit the table." Oh….it must have already been cut." She said with a nervous laugh." Was yours?"

Durza glanced at his streak. No, it was not cut but decided that one little fib would not hurt." Yes, they were nice enough to do the work for us."

Silhouette smiled and stuck her fork in the meat and lifted the piece to her lips and made sure it was in a right spot before putting it in her mouth. Durza guessed because she could use her lips as a feeling.

End Chapter V


	6. A Night With A Sex Slave

Man It's a hot one Like seven inches from the midday sun I hear you whisper and the words Melt everyoneBut you stay so cool My munequita My spanish harlem Mona Lisa Your My reason for reason The step in my groove.And if you said This life ain't good enoughI would give My world to lift you up I could change my life To better suit your mood Because your so smooth yeah And It's just like the ocean Under the moonWell it's the same as the emotion that I get from you You got the kinda loving that can be so smooth Yeah Give me your heart Make it real Or else forget about it I'll tell you one thing If you would leave it'd be a crying shameIn every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out I'm from the BarrioYou hear my rhythm on the radioYou hear the turning of the words so soft and slow It's turning you, Round.. and Round And if you said This life ain't good enough I would give My world to lift you up I could change my life To better suit your mood Because your so smooth yeah And It's just like the ocean Under the moon Well it's the same as the emotion that I get from youYou got the kinda loving that can be so smooth Yeah Give me your heart Make it realOr else forget about it.Sanata" Smooth"

Chapter VI: A Night With a Sex Slave

As the day progressed things seemed to get more and more hard to talk to Silhouette. Durza thought so at least. She would ask him about his life and he would change the subject. He would explain to her about different shops in the village, each time taking her hand and letting to have a feel of things. A lot of the time that day Durza found that their lips were close together. Though for her he was holding back the urge to kiss her as he was now with her, able to re cloak himself in his normal look.

Standing outside her farm home, just before the sun went down. Durza looked down at Silhouette." The air is cold. I bet tomorrow it snows." Silhouette began.

Durza glanced up at the light purple sky," There are signs of it being a high possibility. "

Silhouette smiled." That's good. I love the snow." She said.

Durza nodded and inched closer to her, taking her face into his hands. He stared at her for a moment, wanting so much to kiss her lips. But he felt her face move to the side, and she had a look of discomfort." I'm not going to rush into anything. "Durza muttered, his long black nail gingerly caressing her soft cheek.

" I never thought you were." Silhouette whispered, sliding her hands upon his, caressing the back of his hand with her fingers.

" I can help you see." Durza said

"Why? I don't mind being blind. What the gods took from me at birth , only made other senses stronger, sense of feeling and hearing for example. I would not want to be any other way." She explained.

Durza smiled lightly,And decided to ask another bold question" Can I?" He began.

"Can you what?" Silhouette asked softly.

" Kiss you."

Silhouette blushed at the question, but her only answer was leaning up and brushing her lips gently upon the right side of his upper lip. Before Durza could move his lips to kiss her lips, she had already moved her face back from him. There was that damned silence again, as Silhouette stepped back and her free hand touched the door handle." Alright, I'm going to go in now." She said softly.

"Silhouette." Durza called her back. When she paused, and turned her head over slightly he knew she was listening," That stone you have, keep it with you at all times. Because the stone is more then a mere pebble."

Silhouette smiled lightly." Alright. Thank you for the tip. Good night." She said and continued inside. Leaving Durza by himself, with a light smile upon his lips, the only thing that snapped him out of the it all, was the neigh of Genge." Fine, I'm coming." He said to the horse, mounted. Then took one more look at the little farm house, finally taking his leave from the farm lands.

"Make way for the Shade!" Guards called as the gates opened for the castle in Gil'ead. Durza road in fast, leaving Genge to the stables. Outside the stables the castle was a fight to behold. Dark walls, musky outer edges, there was a blood like stench as one entered the caslte courtyard. As Durza entered the dark castle, he could hear screams of personers, cries of women held as sex slaves in the dungeons. His boots clicked upon the stone floor as he approached the doors to the throneroom of the king himself.

Knowing full well he was in deep shit with Galabtorix. He pushed open the doors and approached the throne of an older man.

This man sat upon a throne in the shape of a dragon. The king was bald with a beard. Dark cruel eyes. " You did not do your job today, Durza." Galabtorix started sitting up on the throne.

" Some circumstances arose that lead to destraction." Durza explained with a slight bow.

" So the guards that were with you told me a woman as it sounds." Galabtorix began rising from this throne.

" My king you told me that the country side would do me good, and so it was. But it was only that because I found that gentle company made it that." He said firmly.

"Did you bed her as you normally do when infactuation arises?"

" Nay. Merely spent the day with her."

" Come Durza, walk with me." Galabtorix said moving towards the throneroom doors. Durza said nothing and did as requested. He let his king lead him into the dungeons." Here I have a selection of fertile, trained women for your pleasure."

Durza looked into the cells. Where a group of naked woman cried and rocked themselves back and forth, ashamed of what they were made into against their will." I am not in any sexual mood this evening my king." Durza said.

Galabtorix lifted an eyebrow and looked curiously at the Shade." Then explain to me why you decided to spend the day with a woman rather then doing as I ordered." He demanded to knw firmly.

Durza had to think about this. Why did he so desire to spend his time with her during the day and not try to seduce her? He choose to look at a woman shivering in the corner of the cell." Her." He hoped his change in subject would take.

Galabtorix glanced over at the brunette girl of sixteen, then back at the Shade,"Very well." He snapped his fingers at the guard," Depart to your chambers, Durza, she will be prepared and sent to your soon."

Durza did as told and turned on his heal, walking swifty towards his bedroom. Where he closed his door and removed his cloak and unwrapped the crimson silk belt. Places his sword upon the wall in it's case. As he stared at it, he remembered his battles with the Varden. And how the Varden leader ,made the wire thin scrape upon the blade. That was several years ago however. So he just turned around and walked towards his bed and forgot all about it for the night.

As he removed his gauntlet and his tunic. Setting them aside on the bed, in which he leaned back and stared at the cealing for a moment. Smirking he said his spell," Aglust." Meaning part. The cealing began to shake slightly and split in half and move slowly, exposing the night sky. Snow had started to fall, gingerly little white cool flakes touched his face.He savored this for moments more, before he sensed the woman he requested entering." Veir." He commanded, meaning close. And the cealing closed for the Shade.

" Enter." He demanded.

The young girl slowly walked in, she was clean from a fresh bath and already naked for him, her breasts looked still undeveloped. And she had little hair in her vaginal area. " Doer." He said, meaning come. The young girl gasped as involunetarly she moved, and stopped right in front of her. Durza continued to look his new toy up and down. He approached her, he lifted his long black nail to caress her down and around her, belly, pausing at her thighs. " you're a virgin." He mused.

" I am my lord." She whispered, lips tembling.

Durza smirked," On your knees." He commanded. The girl knew what he wanted her to do, after several moments, Durza felt her lips upon him, he leaned his head back in shear pleasure.

End Chapter VI


	7. A Gift for Durza's Fair Lady

Born from silence, silence full of it A perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for If only my heart had a home  
Sing what you can't say Forget what you can't play Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes Walk within my poetry, this dying music My love letter to nobody Never sigh for better world It's already composed, played and told Every thought the music I write Everything a wish for the night Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin Died for the beauty the one in the garden Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom Failed in becoming a god _[repeat chorus_"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry, the one without tears For I've given this its strength and it has become my only strength. Comforting home, mother's lap, chance for immortality where being wanted became a thrill I never knew The sweet piano writing down my life" "Teach me passion for I fear it's gone Show me love, hold the lorn So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me I'm sorry. Time will tell (this bitter farewell) I live no more to shame nor me nor you. And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..." A lonely soul...An ocean soul...-" Dead boy's Poem" Nightwish.

Chapter VII: A Gift for Durza's Fair Lady.

Durza was quick to send the girl he took, away from his sight. So he paced slowly around his dim candle lit chambers. Wearing only his pants and boots, there was mere silence. The only sound was the clicking of his boots against the stone floor._' Those dreams I have came at the up most awkward times. Then some woman comes along ,who is blind, also having a dragon egg…' _Durza paused in his thoughts then turned on his heal, continuing to pace.

_' I met her right after I had the dreams…what does this mean….what the….oh shit.' _He paused in his thoughts again, realizing who Silhouette was. _ ' the woman of the prophecy, the child I once tried to murder. Then perhaps if she is indeed Her, then…..she's the one in my dreams.'_ Durza glanced around his room and tapped his nails together for a second. His eyes glanced upon the window, he approached and stared out upon the court yard below. _ It seems now I am in a predicament of reason .'_The thought in his mind_' Part of me wants to slaughter her very existence. To tear her apart slowly as she feels it, bit by bit until she begs to die at my hand. Yet there is another part of me, once covered by a wall, that no one seemed to get through. Until now, should I choose the path less taken by a shade and surrender to the one thing people find as true happiness?'_

He could not comprehend this, never had Durza been so confused about his feelings as he had not many before now. Part of him wanted to kill her the other part wanted to love her. Oh, but what happened that day felt so right, the smell of her body, the feel of her hands as they touched his face, the softness of her lips. All of it was a but by bit delight for the Shade.

The sky had cleared of the light purple clouds Durza opened the window and stared out upon the sparkling stars. It was rare when their shimmering light cast beauty into the skies in Gil'ead. And the moon, the sight of it's fullness brought a calm smile from Durza's lips. But in the Shade's eyes the moon's beauty in its own could not compete with that of the smile of Silhouette.

So many thoughts about her….Durza had to see her again. He dared to think that the next afternoon he's pay her another visit, this time with a gift from him to her. But what would a simple blind country girl want or desire? ( Mm….Ladydoma would desire him in a man thong giving a strip tease. Teheh)

He already offered to give her the gift of sight. In which she turned down. Silhouette did not seem like the type to crave for jewels. Nor would she desire a shimmering gown. What could he give to her that no one could? As he peered upon the stars, he got an idea. Lifting his hand towards one sparkling star, Durza said only this,"Golnhyrr lu bista!" Meaning trap and make short. The star now shimmering in the palm of his hand. It was the size of a jewel.

Finally to finish the spell, " 'anon." Meaning flower. The star shimmered into dust, in it's place was a white glowing flower. A rose yet to bloom. If it does start to open up its petals it would mean that Silhouette has fallen in love with him and that their love has bloomed the same as a rose.

Durza's lips gently curved to a light smile, but there was something he felt to do before he retired for the night, he would not want it to be ruined because the petal of are flower are more delicate then that of a woman's maidenhood. " Dubo." To be hard or harden. Thus as he looked at the flower closer, felt the same as a living flower, but he knew that it would survive being torn.

End Chapter VII

Authoress note: Sorry this is short, trying to think of ideas.


	8. Dream Invasion

I hold on so nervously to me and my drink. I wish I it was cooling me. But so far it's not been good. It's been shitty. And I feel awkward as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing. Since I thought you and me. Well I am imagining a dark lit place. For your place on my face. Well I'm not paralyzed. But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you. I hold out for one more drink before I think, I'm not looking too desperately. Bust so for has not been fun I so I should just stay home. If one thing really means one. This place will be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me. Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place . Or your place on my face, Well I'm not paralyzed. But I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do. You'll probably move right through me on my way to you-Finger Eleven" Paralyzer"

Chapter VIII: Dream Invasion

_Standing as always upon the edge of a great lake, Durza stares curiously upon the cloaked woman, who cuddled the great black dragon in her arms, her face nuzzled against his dark scales. " Curiosity has gotten the better of you at last." Came the voice of the enchantress who tormented him by the creek earlier in his waking life._

_"What now?" He asked as the dark haired sorceress approached him and smiled._

_" Magnificent is it not?" She began staring at the image of the woman and the dragon._

_"What is?"The Shade asked with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes locked upon the cloaked woman and the dragon._

_" Years ago, Durza I showed you a brief vision, did you once believe it real?" She asked changing the subject._

_" Why would I have believed it? I'm a Shade, the dark spirits within me make it nearly impossible to feel. " Durza said then added "Or so I once thought."_

_" Anyone can find love, Durza." She started as the Shade turned his gaze down at her short form." Even evil. One person can change the ways of even pure evil. " _

_" Is Silhouette that one person, Entressa?" He asked, saying the sorceress's name._

_" Do you really want to know?" Entressa turned her head to the lake, with a smile on her face before she continued," Very well Durza. The woman who haunts your dreams, threatens your king's existence, is the one who will whisper the words that you yourself beg to release from your lips. You could have murdered Silhouette when she was born. Instead you choose to blind her, you spared her a life of witnessing bloodshed."_

_Durza chuckled softly," That was not quite my intention." Durza said and stepped forward towards the two figures in the blood. Entressa followed behind him. _

_" Before you entered this dream world, before you made suffer an innocent virgin, you were in mind to kiss a blind girl. But yet you asked permission, why when the great Durza never asks, he takes mercilessly?" Entressa stated._

_" That impulse never crossed my mind with her." Durza defended as he and the sorceress reached the still figures. _

_" Then you tell me Durza the powerful and evil Shade, have you already let yourself fall in love with this young woman?" _

_Durza was reluctant in his answer, his slender hand lifted slightly to remove the hood from the motionless face of the woman. As he did, the face was revealed. The maiden with long strawberry blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes the maiden who in one afternoon broke through his cold heart of stone._

_" Is there a future for us?" Durza finally asked. Breaking the silence._

" _There is if you beat destiny, if you are accurate with her, I see a kiss, leading to_

_far more. My gift of for sight can tell you everything, but I will not. You have never given me a reason to. "  
" Then why are you here?" _

_" Because I believe anyone can change, even a cold hearted shit like you."_

_" That's nice, thanks." Durza said curtly detesting being called names._

_Entressa smiled." Don't mention it. " With that she shimmered away, leaving Durza to his illusion dream. He blinked and glanced back down from the side, the position of the woman who appeared as Silhouette moved. She now stood straight up, staring at him she was still unmoving. _

_ Durza stepped closer to her and lifted his finger to touch her face. It felt so real, so soft like the day world Silhouette. The feel of her face, tempted Durza further, he leaned down and tried to taste her lips. Starting with her chin, and gently moving his lips upwards. Before he moved his mouth again, he felt a motion, and another pair of lips touch his for a light kiss. His eyes glanced up and stared into the eyes of Silhouette, she looked right at him. " You came, thank you." She whispered, her soft voice echoing._

_Durza smiled," One kiss." He muttered._

_Silhouette instantly complied, she touched her lips to his, and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Ah, how sweet she tasted, even the taste of blood could not compete. The velvet feel of her tongue aroused him to the fullest. He had to pull back a bit. His pants felt tight too tight._

_"What is the matter, Durza?" She asked, her head cocking to the side slightly._

_" You must forgive me, something else upon me has risen to the occasion you might say." Durza said with a nervous chuckle. _

_Silhouette blushed," You mean I am the object of your desire." She mused, "? May I…feel it?" _

_'Holy Shit.' Durza thought to himself. Then responded to her," If you want to." Gently taking her hand, he gingerly lead it towards his waist…..He gasped….._

_Writhing slightly as a blade slid through his side. As he peered back up there was no longer Silhouette, no A woman with pure black eyes and long white hair.She carried a vampiric look to her..._

_End Dream….._

Abruptly Durza called out and threw himself up, sweat damped his brow. Quickly he withdrew the covers from his body, blood stained his sheets, his eyes widened. Upon his side was a deep gash, his blood flowing from it. The pain for once nearly brought him to his knees. "O'goth!" He called, the wound failed to close up. But this was not right. A Shade was not suppose to feel pain, nor bleed like this, in fact the only thing that could harm him, even kill him is a stab to the heart.

But he tried again," O'goth!" Still the pain tore through him. "O'goth damn it!" Still nothing. Durza shook his head and tossed the covers from his body and ran over to the wash bowl, taking the towel in hand he pressed it hard against the wound to at least try to stop the bleeding.

At last he caught his breath and tore open his the desk drawer. And took out some needle and thread. He took a seat at his desk and writhed slightly as he began to sew the stab wound together. This took him a while to mend it, but he managed.

After using his long index fingernail to slice the thread, he sat back in his chair and awaited for himself to get used to the pain. Damn did that suck ass for him. He was not expecting that. He knew what that was though that attacked him. Throughout his life as a Shade he had one enemy. Another Shade, by the name of Shelzel. She was just as dark and powerful as he. She must have invaded his dreams, that much he figured, but what he did not know is how she wounded him so.

As he sat back he took in a deep breath and decided that after paying Silhouette a visit he would ride towards the darkest mountains, and question the female shade herself what she had done to him, and for what cause? The quarrel between them was to never go that far as to attack within dreams. Their oath as Shades was that if they battled it would be face to face. And she had broken that oath. He had to know now. Or it would make him crazy to wonder about it.

End Chapter VIII


	9. Lifting the Curse if Only for A Day

I never loved nobody fully Always one foot on the ground And by protecting my heart truly I got lost in the sounds I hear in my mind All these voices I hear in my mind all these words I hear in my mind all this music And it breaks my heart And it breaks my heart And it breaks my heart It breaks my heart And suppose I never, ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love Suppose I never, ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never, ever saw you Suppose you never, ever called Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall Just to break my fall Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall Break my fall Break my fall All my friends say that of course its gonna get better Gonna get better Better better better better Better better better  
I never love nobody fully Always one foot on the ground And by protecting my heart truly I got lost In the sounds I hear in my mind All these voices I hear in my mind all these words I hear in my mind All this music And it breaks my heart And It breaks my heart I hear in my mind All of these voices I hear in my mind all of these words I hear in my mind All of this music And it breaks my heart- **Regina Spektor - Fidelity **

Chapter IX: Lifting the Curse If Only for a Day.

Damn shame that Durza had left his hair wet when he road from the castle, after a nice long warm bath, Durza felt refreshed. Yet as he went outside and felt the cool air, he somewhat had regret not waiting until his hair had dried. But no matter. He simply left with Genge and made his way towards the little farm where Silhouette tended her sheep, and whatever was left of the crops.

Durza dressed himself in his usual outfit, and that was all, but the cold was nothing to him. What distracted him from it was the pain in his side left from that previous night. But some of that was not all bad, now was it, at least he was still alive. So he just did not focus on it now, there were more important matters for the day.

And so, Durza reached the quiet little farm. There was no one insight, so as he dismounted he figured Silhouette was in the warm little house. " Wait here." He said to Genge and walked towards the little house, he was unaware of the white cloaked woman, standing in the whiteness of the snow. The young woman under the hood and cloak that blended with the snow, smiled. And waited until he was finished looking for her.

" Oh, it's you." Began the old woman.

Durza smiled," Aye tis me. Um.. forgive the intrusion but I was wondering if I might see your granddaughter this fine day?" He requested with a calm smile on his face.

"I see, well unfortunately she is not here."

" Not here? Well any idea where she is may be….."He paused and called out as something hard hit him in the back of his legs, sending him plummeting to the snow upon his back." Wha…" He trailed off as he glanced over to the sound of a young woman's laughter and the feel of a grip on his leg.

He stared as the staff came up from the snow and Silhouette crawled up on top of him, laughing and sliding her hood off her face. "I knew it was you coming down the road, Durza." Silhouette started, and chuckled again." I could tell by your scent of sandlewood it was you."

" Keen senses you have, and with the element of surprise to match milady." Durza said smiling back at her. Admiring her boldness and her beauty, her hair was braided back today.

" For goodness sakes, Silhouette." Her grandmother started, "So much like your mother, spending more time day dreaming and goofing around. "

" Well, I rather admire that." Durza started looking at the blind young woman that reclined his body in the pure white snow, that easily was the same color as her cloak.

"Well at any rate. I must thank you for having her home when you said you would last night." The old woman said." I ought to be closing the door, warm air from the fire will turn if I do not. Don't go getting yourselves into trouble." With that she closed the door.

Durza turned his attention to Silhouette, a white cold ball of snow was what he was greeted with, pinning him right in the face. Silhouette chuckled. " Sneak." Durza said with a smirk upon his lips.

" Your voice is my guild. Just in case you were wondering how I aimed the damn thing." She said.

"I was not going to question your abilities." Durza said as he wiped his face of the snow. And noticed she was reaching for more snow, he smiled," Oh, not this time." He muttered and moved to pounce on her. Pinning her upon her back this time, his right hand held her hand reaching for the snow back." Nice try." He laughed.

Silhouette chuckled." Alright I give. Please get off me." She begged. Durza was reluctant in moving for a moment, his eyes too lost in her beauty. Until her voice caught his attention," Durza."

"What? Oh, yes sorry." He slowly moved off her and took her hand to help her up.

" That's alright." Silhouette said, " So, what brings you here this afternoon?"

" I just…wanted to see you again that's all. " He paused as he remembered the flower he made her." Oh! I've something for you."

" For me? But why? You already bought me lunch yesterday."

" You are my friend, remember." He said with a smile, and took her hand," Come, your gift is in my saddle bag."

" You are too kind to me, Durza. Are you hunting for something more from me?" She asked.

" No." Was all he said." So, how's your stone?" He asked.

" Something odd happened, when I was wiping it this morning, I thought I felt a shutter actually. When I went to feel it….well it felt warm."

'_It's going to hatch soon .'_He thought to himself, then spoke up to Silhouette," That is odd. Did you ever wonder if it may be more then just a stone?"

"…yes."

Durza nodded, as they reached Genge, he took turned to her and took bother her hands in his," You remember Genge yes."

Silhouette chuckled," Of course. How could I forget such a splendid creature?" She asked as Durza moved her hands to the cool fur of his horse. Genge did not flinch at all this time. Durza let her feel her hands along Genge as the Shade reached in the black leather saddle bag and dug around for the white flower. Pulling back the cover, he stood on his tip toes to peak in, after several moments he smiled as he found it through all his little potion bottles and magic orbs. " Ah, here it is." He said as he pull it out, without looking nor paying attention, a small vial came with it, and that fell to the snow at Silhouette's feet. Her brow furrowed at the sound.

" What's wrong?" Durza asked noting the facial expression.

" You dropped something." She said and gently got onto her hands and knees and felt slowly around for what dropped. When she found it, she smiled and gripped it in her hands," What's this?" She asked.

"No idea, let me in for a closer look." Durza said and smiled, squatting down across from her. And used one hand to told hers, gently Silhouette opened her hand, where the little vial rested in her palm.

"That? A simple potion nothing more."

" Potion? Are you a doctor?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh….no….I'm a magician of sorts." He said.

" You know magic?" She asked with her same pretty smile upon her face.

" A little bit yeah." He answered. Though he knew far more then just a little bit.

" Prove it." Silhouette challenged. Durza smiled and kept her hand in his and stood with her.

" You really want to see magic?" He asked. She merely nodded." Then first _kyorl!_" He shouted, waving his free hand over her eyes.

Silhouette blinked and stared up at Durza. She had a shocked expression upon her face, Durza smiled at her. For the first time in her life, Silhouette saw the world around her. Saw Durza with her eyes, not her hands.

The Shade gingerly tilted her chin so he the young woman could truly gaze into his eyes." I know you'd rather not see, then witness all the bloodshed and hate around you, but let yourself see the world." He muttered.

"….you've the power to cure blindness?"

Durza nodded." A simple trick, Silhouette." He said and was stricken, by the abruptness of Silhouette throwing her arms around his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, but still managed to slide his arms around her waist and hold her in his arms.

" You are too kind to have done that." She whispered, the top of her head stood right under his chin.

Durza sighed with delight and nuzzled his face against her silken hair. " You are too good a person to have been cursed by the gods at birth." Damn it why must he lie to her?

" I am as the Gods made me….please do not try to change it." She requested.

Durza's brow furrowed as he eased from the embrace. And stared into her eyes searching her face, for what? He did not know. Then he got an idea." How about a compromise." He mused." Spend the afternoon with me, see the world until sundown, and then I will turn you back the way you were."

Silhouette smiled," Agreed." She said, then noticed the flower in his right hand." What's that?"

" It's for you. " He said and handed it to her. She smiled and looked it up and down. Out of habit she ran her fingers around it.

END CHAPTER IX


	10. A Shade's Heart

Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me, from all of the madness. Deliver me, courage to guide me. Deliver me, strength from inside me. All of my life I've been in hiding. Wishing there was someone just like you. Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. Deliver me, loving and caring. Deliver me, giving and sharing. Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing. All of my life I was in hiding. Wishing there was someone just like you. now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. Deliver me, Deliver me, Oh deliver me.All of my life I was in hiding. Wishing there was someone just like you. Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. Deliver me, Oh deliver me. Won't you deliver me.-"Deliver me" Sarah Brightman

Chapter X: A Shade's Heart

There was a silence between them, Durza sighed and cleared his throat," Well I suppose we should go somewhere…." He paused (and by that time by the way his hair was dry.)

Silhouette interrupted him." The flower is so beautiful, thank you Durza." She said, feeling as if she had to thank him for it. Then she slipped it into thepuch of her apron.

" It was nothing at all, another simple spell." He said with a shrug.

Silhouette nodded." What are those markings on your face?" She had to ask.

He was silent for a moment, then took her hand," Some things Silhouette are meant to go un answered."

" Suit yourself, Durza. " She said and turned around. Looking at her surroundings, she saw the woods and smiled," Lets see the frozen lake." She suggested.

Durza nodded," That's sound reasonable. "

Silhouette smiled," Thanks. And by the way that hug was a friend's gesture."

"Of course, I never would imagine it anything more or less." Durza said and offered his hand to help her sit atop Genge.

She accepted and mounted, Durza following and sitting behind her this time. One arm wrapped securely around her waist his other hand held tightly the reins. "How fast shall we go today?" He asked her as to keep herself balanced, Silhouette put both her hands on both his thighs.

Silhouette thought for a moment," Not as fast…." She paused and smiled," Get us to the lake as fast as you can." She challenged.

Durza nodded," Alright fast as Genge can go it is then" With that he roughly slammed his ankles into Genge's side, the steed stoop upon his hind legs for a moment, then landed back on all fours as most horses tend to do, Genge went an amazingly quick speed. Into the woods they went, things passing by them quickly. Silhouette called out with enjoyment and tightened her grip upon the Shade's thighs. At this, Durza drew his attention to, trying his hardest to avoid a hard on. He needed her to let go, or he would pop a bone for sure and she would feel it.

" Silhouette!" He called trying to talk over the galloping." You don't need to hang onto me to stay on!"

"Oh, sorry!" She responded and moved her hands in her lap. Letting Durza sigh with relief another moment of that and they would both have had a conversation about the first thing that pops up. At least the ride took less time then Durza had anticipated, as they reached a clearing there before them was a large lake, blanketed by both snow and ice.

Durza pulled Genge to a halt and let go of the reins, brushing back his hair slightly. His eyes glancing at Silhouette," Well, I got you here, no what?"

The young woman said nothing as she stared straight ahead of them, her eyes widening with wonder. She smiled and took Durza's hand around her waist and gingerly removed it. She slid down from Genge and walked towards the frozen lake.

Durza watched her movements and followed her he stood beside her at the edge of the lake. " What do you think?" He asked.

" It's lovely, I never imagined something so simple could be so….so…."She turned to face him, their face close to each other.

"…beautiful." Durza mused softly, lifting his black index finger nail to stroke her cheek.

" Yes." Silhouette muttered, meeting his loving stare. Durza began to lean in to kiss her, but Silhouette moved her head to the side, and looked ahead of her. Durza at the same time moved to stare at the lake look.

" Durza we are friends aren't we?"

" For us meeting a day ago I would have to say we clicked fast." Durza responded.

" Then, if you were my friend then would you say you'd be inclined to be truthful with me?"

Durza nodded," Yes I would be."

" Then tell me the truth, " she paused and looked at him," How is it the King's guards obeyed you, when you told them to leave me alone? Why you would not tell me a thing about yourself?"

Durza took in a deep breathe," Silhouette I…." He paused and stared into her eyes and knew then he had to tell her, he was in love with her as fast as it took him to first look at her that was the power one woman to a man holds. " I am no ordinary magician. Most of the rumors were true, the evil Shade in the service of Galabtorix is me." As he spoke her eyes went from curiosity to sadness and utter disappointment. She choose to hear no more of it, she shook her head and turned, around and started to walk away.

" Silhouette!" Durza called walking swiftly after her.

" Leave me be!" She shouted not turning to him.

Ignoring her, Durza touched her shoulder," Silhouette please hear me out."

" Why should I? How could you! All those people!? Murdered for what Shade!? Was I to be next on your list to slaughter!?"

Those words tore through him and pained him to the core. But he knew he had to get through to her somehow, someway. Silhouette had stopped and turned to glare at him. "I…." He started."…. don't you think if I wanted to bed you then kill I would have already done it by now? Have I not been nothing but kind to you?"

The young woman knew he had a point, but she still held herself firm," Your kindness is but illusion, Durza." She said in a calmer tone." You're a but a slave wrapped around the finger of evil. How can I trust someone who never once apologized to those he hurt without care?" With that she turned and left him there, to watch as she wondered through the forest. Forgetting to lift the spell he had when he gave her sight in which he took from her to begin with.

" I'm sorry I could not be better for you." Durza muttered and glanced up at the lightly falling snow. Genge noted his master's distress and trotted to him and gently nudged him with his snout.

Durza smiled lightly and reached up and back to stroke Genge's neck and jet black mane." This is why Galabtorix has whores and no queen. Women are too complicated." Was all he said, before turning and mounting the beast. His blue eyes fell upon the dark mountains on the other side of the lake. He remembered his business with Shalzel. He could try to regain Silhouette's friendship later.

END CHAPTER X


	11. The Darker Shade

Im not the one whos so far away When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came. Candles raise my desire, Why Im so far away. No more meaning to my life, No more reason to stay. Freezing, feeling,Breathe in, breathe in... Im coming back again... Im not the one whos so far away When I feel the snake bit enter my veins.Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came.  
Hazing clouds rain on my head,Empty thoughts fill my ears. Find my shade by the moonlight, Why my thoughts arent so clear.Demons dreaming,Breathe in, breathe in...  
Im coming back again... I'm not the one whos so far away. When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again,And I dont remember why I came.  
Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo. so far away...Im not the one whos so far away...  
Im not the one whos so far away...Im not the one whos so far away...- Voodoo" God Smack"

Chapter XI: The Darker Shade

" It's been ages it seems since I felt such a strong presence in my cave."The Shade woman began not turning to stare at the male shade standing at the entrance of the dark cave. Standing over a marble podium, her long dark nails tapped the top.

" You mean it's been ages since you've felt any presence, Shelzel." Durza corrected approaching her.

Shelzel glared and abruptly turned and shouted."El!" Meaning die.

Durza smirked and caught a dagger in midair." Your powers have decreased since we last saw each other. You're pathetic. I suppose I should have thanked you for the last time we bedded each other. Had that no have happened then I would have the weaker strength." Shelzel glared hard at him, this brought a smirk to Durza's lips.

"You tricked me Durza!" She hissed. The male Shade merely chuckled.

" So? The exchange of energies between us was the one and only reason I would touch a creature like yourself. The best thing you were good at was laying on your back."

" That's enough!" She called out and flung a fire ball at Durza, who responded by launching a fire ball of his own, both of the object collided in with each other and exploded in mid air.

" You've grown weak in your own ways, Durza." Shelzel said with an evil smirk." Why can't you heal the wound I gave you?" She asked in mocking tone.

Durza slowly glared at her," The dagger you used was forged by Elf smiths. " He paused and within moments he disappeared in a quick drift of blood red smoke and quickly reappeared before Shelzel, his sword out and held to her heart," How did you get it?" He demanded to know.

Shelzel," Man, elf, sorcerer, it matters not. Your sex always submits to fornication. How else would have an elf submitted the dagger to me?"Roughly Durza move his blade back and shoved her forwards and stepped back. Shelzel spoke again," At least I do my own dirty work, Durza. You send the Ra'zac to do your slaughtering."

" Look, I did not come here to speak of the past, nor whose power if greater. I came to confront you on this." He hissed and showed her the stitched up wound. He lowered dark tunic and lifted his sword to her chest again," I came to warn you if you pull another stunt like that, and I will make sure you are locked in a dark cold chamber, with nothing. No chains, no clothing, no companionship ,no voice to call out, no sight to see what's scrapping against your skin, no hearing. I'll make you wish I had killed you." He said firmly.

With that he pushed passed her and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

Shelzels voice stopped him," Whose your little woman, Durza? The one in your dreams?"

Durza did not turn to look at her, he had a disdained look upon his face, but he answered her question," She is not my little woman, just some woman in my dreams nothing more. She does not exist outside my mind." He said. Hoping that this lie would take. He nearly forgot that he had placed a seal over Silhouette's view from Shelzel . To protect the young blind woman.

Shelzel shook her head and approached him slowly and touched his shoulder," Durza." She muttered " When was it when you lost your killing spirit? When was when you never had to second think on murder of an innocent?"

Durza turned to meet her sad gaze, as she lifted her pale hand and slid it down his cheek. Durza's eyes closed as he sighed and leaned into her touch.

The female continued," When we were at the height of our passion, we'd make love upon a pedestal along side the body of a slaughtered virgin. Kiss with blood between our mouths. What happened to that Durza I once knew?"

There was a silence between them, Durza felt her nails creeping through his crimson hair, he slightly glanced over and knew what she was going to try and do, as her fingers on her other hand reached for her blade,

Abruptly, he grabbed that wrist aiming for her dagger, roughly twisting it around, and he used his strength to push her far back, she hit the floor. " That's why the time for us has been and gone, Shelzel. We could never trust each other." With that he turned around and walked quickly out.

" You wait Durza! " She called," I will find that love of yours, and I will kill her before your very eyes! Do you hear me!"

Durza ignored her and mounted Genge outside the cave and rode off not looking back at who was once his lover ,once his past a shade who assisted in his evil corruption.

END CHAPTER XI


	12. Find her, Save her'

Take heed, dear heart Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you Dressed as one A wolf will betray a lamb Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower's a perfect one To paradise with pleasure haunted,  
Haunted by fear A sin for him Desire within, Desire within  
A burning veil For the bride too dear for him A sin for him  
Desire within, Desire within Fall in love with your deep dark sin  
I am the Fallen You are what my sins enclose Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery To paradise with pleasure haunted, Haunted by fear  
A sin for him...Bless me, undress me Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess... I do envy the sinners- " She is his Sin" Nightwish

Chapter XII: ' Find her, Save her.'

He opened the door to his chambers, and tossed the sheath and his sword onto his bed and thought for a moment, Durza did not even notice Galabtorix sitting in his chair." Sneaking out to see that girl no doubt."

Durza merely turned his head to glance at the king," My king, I would have told you where I was off too…."

"Silence." Galabtorix snapped as he stood from the chair," My kingdom is filled with many women willing to share a bed with you, and yet you have your eyes upon a young girl who is but a peasant, why?" His king asked him.

Durza looked up and spoke" A peasant she may be, but she is the one in my dreams. For several nights I have seen a young woman, who tends sheep a young woman who can bond with even your dragon and hear his thoughts. A young woman I've befriended. Perhaps for our benefit."

This caught the attention of his king, Gallabtorix," My spies tell me that she is blind." He said with an amused chuckle. Then got serious ."Find her and bring her to me. I want to see this power she has. If she can prove herself of use , then I will keep her around as a servant. " He stopped talking and approached Durza.

_' He lies!' _Entressa's voice invaded Durza's mind. _' He has already sent urgals after her. Find her, save her! Before they ravish her!' _

Durza looked at his king," My lord when is it you want me to carry out your orders?"

" In the marrow, it is too late to claim her now." Galabtorix said with a smirk." Until then, get some rest." With that Galabtorix turned and left Durza.

"You claim to be infatuated with her." Durza quickly turned about. There stood Entressa herself.

" What do you mean? That my king lies to me? " Durza asked.

" What I mean is that you need to go now and find Silhouette or you will mourn her the way you mourned Saluna." She warned.

Durza looked over at the bed where his sword lay, " I'm loosing my mind over her." Was all he said as he quickly walked over and grabbed it and walked quickly down the halls from his chambers.

Entressa smiled," The dark spirits are fading in you." She said and disappeared in a flash.

The flames from the farm rose into the night sky, where snow fell to the ground. One sight of the flames and Durza feared the worst forcing Genge to run faster then a normal limit. " Silhouette!" He called upon reaching the burning farm house and barn. " Silhouette!" He called again. No response from no one.

Durza leapt off his horse to inspect the area, squatting down at a pair of small foot prints, he examined them for a slightly moment and moved his eyes slowly where there was a trail of these small foot prints. '_The woods, of course.' _He thought to himself. There were other foot prints, larger ones. Urgals.

Mounting Genge he clicked his heals into the beast's side and rode into the trees. " Silhouette!" He called.

" Durza!" A call from the faint distance, it was Silhouette's call. Followed by a scream.

Durza rode in the direction of the call. The young woman was surrounded by Urgals, " Leave her!" Durza called ridding in between the unconscious woman and the Urgals. " Leave her!" He demanded again dismounting Genge. The Urgals did as demanded and inched away, Durza glanced down at Silhouette, she held her dragon egg, which she had mistaken for as stone, tightly in her arms." You knocked her out you fools!" He hissed his eyes looking at the one Urgal with the club." Get back to that underground chamber in which I keep you!" He ordered. No questions, the Urgals left Durza with the young woman who lay blacked out upon the snowy forest floor.

" I'm sorry," He muttered and caressed her face with his slender fingers. "I shall keep my promise to you. Naut'kyn." Thus Silhouette became blind once again.

" At least you listen to me." Came the voice of the sorceress.

" Why can't you just leave me alone, woman?" He asked and turned around as he gathered Silhouette in his hands and flung her over one shoulder. In one hand he held the egg.

" I was merely checking on you two love birds." She said chuckling.

" Is everything a joke to you, Entressa?" He asked with little amusement.

" I just like seeing you work that's all." She responded with a shrug. " I'm surprised by you Shade. You did as I asked beating Destiny to her turning it into fate very good."

Durza nodded, and sagged Silhouette over the saddle then slid the egg into his saddle bag. "Promise yourself something, Shade." Entressa started." That you wount let anything happen to her."

"Don't you mean promise you something?" He asked as he mounted Genge. Moving Silhouette so she leaned against him, both her legs lingered over the edge of the side of the saddle, her hands tucked at her lap and he head rested against his shoulder.

"No, promise yourself, because you care and love her, Durza and you can not deny it. Or else you would not be here."

Durza said nothing for a moment, his gaze upon the woman in his arms, "…. I will not make any promises that I no not the truth if I can keep them or not." With that he rode off to return with her to Gil'ead.

END CHAPTER XII

Authoress note: I know some people are probably reading this going WTF!? But like I said anything that comes to mind I will write. I'm trying to get this going quicker so it doe not drag on for that long. But Thank you for the couple reviews.


	13. Embrace of a Shade

Words like violence Break the silence Come crashing in Into my little world Painful to me Pierce right through me Can't you understand Oh my little girl All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm Vows are spoken To be broken Feelings are intense Words are trivial Pleasures remain So does the pain Words are meaningless And forgettable All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm  
All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm All I ever wanted All I ever needed Is here in my arms Words are very unnecessary They can only do harm Enjoy the silence Enjoy the silence Enjoy the silence Enjoy the silence-" Enjoy the Silence" Lacuna Coil

Note: All the lyrics I use in this fic are there because they remind me of Durza and Silhouette. And I can picture Durza saying as he hold Silhouette" All I ever wanted, all I ever need is here is my arms."

Chapter XIII: Embrace of a Shade

Several hours after dawn, and the blind woman was still asleep. Laying in Durza's bed. The snow outside continued to fall even as the sun came up. As Durza looked back outside the window, he thought of the previous day, when they somewhat played in the snow. When he gave her sight back for a while, happy that she could at last see him and the world around her , when he was with her as he had been the past couple days nothing else mattered.

Durza closed his eyes for a moment and hung his head, '_Entressa, answer me. '_His mind called to the sorceress.

And he got a response,_' I never ask favors of you, ever. But Shelzel has come out of hiding.'_

_' So it would seem. She wants to find Silhouette and hurt her.'_

_' From what she has told me, yes. She swore it. When push comes to shove she might not break this oath as she has before. '_

_' What is it you ask Shade?'_

_' Keep a watchful eye on her, I must tend to Silhouette above all.'_

_' You have known her for no more then three mornings, and already you are dedicated to her safety. Your change Durza is for the best. '_With that the connection was cut, and Durza turned around and walked over to the bed and from the right side of the bed he sat down and leaned over to the left side where Silhouette lay, her eyes were wide open now. She just stared up at the ceiling at nothing, for she realized she could not see anymore.

" Silhouette." Durza muttered, gently caressing her nearly ratted and tangled hair with his left hand.

The young woman twisted over a bit, and lifted her hand to touch his face just to be sure it was him and it was him. Before she could lower her hand, Durza took it into his hand and leaned it into his lips. Brushing them gently along the back of her hand.

Silhouette slid her hand from his gentle hold and gently sat up, her hand hidden under the sheets reaching for something in her apron pouch. There was still the silence between them. Durza watched her facial movement, she appeared distressed.

Abruptly she tossed out a knife and tried to stab him with it, Durza was quick and stopped her wrist, but did not squeeze it hard." Let go!" Silhouette shouted." It's what you deserve!"

" I'm not going to let you kill me, first of all." Druza said taking the tip between his free hand's fingers and slowly pulled the knife from her hand. Cautiously letting her wrist go.

Silhouette, lowered her head and sighed," They murdered my grandmother. As they came to the farm. Grandmother said get out save yourself." I sobbed as I ran into the woods. Why did you come back for me?"

" Is that answer too difficult for you? Even the blind can see when they are cared about by a friend."

" Am I your friend Durza? After what I said to you?"

Durza smiled lightly and took her face into his hands," Silhouette you had just cause for believing and saying what you did. But know that it is wrong to judge someone for what they've done." He paused and searched her face, and continued to speak, and when he did he spoke softly." Would your dead family want you to continue the line of blood shed by you killing too?"

" No, not ever." She muttered." Then tell me why me? A powerful shade….like you befriending a weak blind woman like me?"

" It is because of your kind and innocent nature that drew me to you. Because I have never known that innocence in my life." Durza answered." And no you are not weak, Silhouette. What you lack on the outside in strength is made up inside your heart." He finished, watching at two tears gently trickled down her cheeks. He took that moment to lean closed to her and kiss her fore then trailed his little kisses to kiss away her tears." All I ever wanted. All I ever needed is here is my arms."

" If I did not know better, Durza. " She started with a slight laugh, moving her head down, where her hair was all Durza's lips could touch. "….I'd say you are in love with me." She muttered.

Durza sighed softly and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently and would have whispered words to her, but there was a loud bang at his chamber door." Durza!" It was his king Galabtorix. Durza looked at the door then to Silhouette. He had no time to speak again, guards stormed in, Galabtorix walked in.

" Forgive me for interrupting Durza, but my patience is not infinite. I want to see if she is as gifted as you say she is." Galabtorix began.

"You tricked me." Silhouette said angrily. Durza looked at her with a sad expression. As the king's gaurds walked over to the bed and bound her wrists together and forced her to her feet. Shoving her roughly towards the king.

Durza stood straight from the bed, holding his emotions from the world walking along side the king. Who stared at Silhouette," Hmm….you're even more pathetic then the rumors say, but you do have a pretty face I must admit. "

Silhouette glared and yelled" You cur!" Upon finishing her statement, Galabtorix lifted his hand to strike her. But Durza was quick and grabbed his wrist.

" My, king pardon her but she is a peasant after all. No manners what so ever. " He said, trying to keep her from getting hurt.

After several minutes Galabtorix finally nodded," Very well, you are pardoned for now. " Was all he said, then looked at the two guards holding Silhouette's arms," Take her to Shruikan."

END CHAPTER XIII


	14. Positive responce

Hanging by threads of palest silver I could have stayed that way forever Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me Nothing could ever seem to touch me I lose what I love most Did you know I was lost until you found me? A stroke of luck or a gift from God? The hand of fate or devil's claws? From below or saints above?  
You came to me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in It's falling down and  
All around me falling You say that you'll be there to catch me Or will you only try to trap me These are the rules I make Our chains were meant to break You'll never change me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in You're falling down and  
All around me falling Stroke of luck or a gift from God? Hand of fate or devil's claws? From below or saints above? You come to me now Don't ask me why  
Don't even try A stroke of luck or a gift from God? The hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above? You came to me Here comes the cold again I feel it closing in It's falling down and All around me falling-" Stroke of Luck " Garbage

Chapter XIV: Positive Response

Closely Durza followed behind the two guards leading Silhouette into the dark chambers. The room which they entered had walls trickling with water, and a cool breeze flowing in from a little crack. Inside there was a low growl from the shadows. Guards let go of the blind young woman and back away slowly. Galabtorix placed his hand on Silhouette's shoulder. " If you are as special as Durza claims, then Shruikan will not kill you."

With that the king back up, Silhouette moved her head towards the growl '_What is this?' _Her mind thought.

"Please be the one." Durza mouthed soundlessly watching with a worried glance.

Silhouette blindly stepped forward into the shadows. Greeted by the massive black dragon of Galabtorix, Shruikan. _'You're a brave one.' _A demonic male voice entered Silhouette's mind.

Galabtorix turned his head towards the girl. He had heard his dragon's thoughts indeed. He wondered now if the girl's thoughts could hear Shruikan's.

" Thank you great one." Silhouette spoke out loud. " I would quite say brave."

"Impossible." Galabtorix muttered. The Shade on the other hand smiled.

_' She understood you?' _Galabtorix's mind asked his dragon.

_' Yes, clearly, it is as if she herself has dragon in her blood.' _Shruikan said.

_' That's a little hard to believe, don't you think dragon? I am only a blind peasant woman.'_

_' Scorch her.' _Galabtorix demanded.

Shruikan just ignored him and continued the conversation with this woman,_' On the contrary, Silhouette you were but a baby when sorcerers placed a spell upon your body. You can hear the thoughts of every dragon if you wish it. '_

_' Oh, I….still do not understand, how….do you know all this?'_

_' I said kill her, Shruikan!' _Galabtorix's mind continued to bark.

_' Say, kind dragon could you place use your claws to cut me free?'_ Silhouette requested. The dragon entered into the light. Even Durza backed up a bit out of fear of Shruikan. The beast stopped right in front of the young blind woman. All the men in the room stared and waited for something to happen. Durza hoped whatever comes is not as bad as the others think.

All became shocked as the dragon lifted one of his talons and sliced through her bindings. Even Galabtorix was sent into being perplexed, the Shade smiled, the young girl actually reached up and stroked Shruikan's scales. Feeling the beast.

" My lord, a word." Durza requested.

" I told him to kill her, and he ignored my command." The king began in disbelief. Going with Durza outside the chambers." You were right about her. She'll make a powerful ally indeed. "

" Are you going to kill yourself?" Durza asked.

" I have not decided that yet, Durza. I need a couple days. Until then she is not an alley, nor an enemy. She will be a simple prisoner. "

" Yes, my king. But think of it though, if she has the gift that is yet to wake within her, then think of the domination, not just the kingdom with her help you could rule the entire realm." Durza explained.

" Two days, you will have my answer. Until then…." He paused and opened the door. All stared perplexed, even Durza and his king. There on the stone floor was the might feared black dragon, on his back, kicking his hind legs in the air, Silhouette rubbing his tummy.

Angrily, Galabtorix shouted," Seize her! Take her to an empty cell in the dungeon!"

Guards immediately did as told, grabbing her and dragging her out. Shruikan rolled to stand the right way on all fours and growled at Galabtorix,_' I told you to kill her.'_ With that the king turned and walked out the room. Durza on the other hand walked quickly behind the guards.

Silhouette the whole time tried to struggle to get freed. A hard punch to the stomach was her reward for her efforts. She lost her footing and they drug her and tossed her into a cold empty cell. She hit the back of her head upon the back wall, one held her arms, the other chained her wrists to the wall. And by this time she was already sobbing.

Durza stood there in the doorway of the cell with his arms crossed over one another, and watched the guards leave her in the cell. He shook his head and entered the cell," Silhouette." He began in a soft voice.

"Go away! I need not your pity!" She said between sobs.

" Silhouette, please…." He started kneeling down upon the floor, he tried to cup her chin, she yanked it free. Durza stood up straight. And stared down at her, she continued to cry.

" Please leave me alone." Silhouette muttered.

Durza decided to just give up for the day and return to her in the morning. He sighed and backed, " As you wish milady." With that Durza left the cell, locking it behind him, then venturing to his chambers. Where he sat down upon his bed, and stared at nothingness for a while.

Putting his arm under his pillow, Durza leaned to lay back upon the bed, his hand felt the egg he had hidden. Lifting his eyebrow, he pulled it from under the pillow and examined it for a while. " You'd better hurry up and hatch," He muttered before sliding the egg back under the pillow.

END CHAPTER XIV


	15. What Happens To A Poor Blind Woman

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go. Want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go. Want you in my life. 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side.- " Everytime we Touch" Cascada

Chapter XV: What happens to a Poor Blind Woman

The young blind woman glanced up upon hearing the cell door opening. She could hear foot steps coming towards her. The shade, Durza knelt down close to her, with a silver cup of water and a silver bowl of grapes and bread." You need to eat, Silhouette." He muttered. She shook her head. Durza sighed and took a grape between his fingertips and lifted the piece of fruit to her lips. " Silhouette it does not good to starve yourself When you've no reason to." He whispered.

" You tricked me, Durza." Silhouette said, letting her tears drop from her eyes." I must have been a fool to trust you. "

Durza shook his head," No, it was I that was foolish, I meant for you to love me. I never meant to put you in harms way, Silhouette. "

Silhouette hung her head again and spoke," Had I not let you know me, then my life would be as it was four days ago. I'd be home, tending to the sheep, taking care of my grandmother. Not here , suffering in a cell with no defense for myself from the men guarding my cell."

Durza lifted an eyebrow, leaning his head to stare at her torn bodice as if she had been grabbed and touched against her will. When he looked back, up her face he could see the blood upon her lips, and the dried blood under her nose," Did they forced themselves upon you?" He asked.

" No, they put they're hands upon me. " She responded, and turned her head over to the side of the room." They laugh at me, and think because I'm blind that I won't feel."

" If I were them, I'd fear you more then the king." Durza said softly.

" Why?"

Durza smiled lightly and softly stroked her face," Because you are of great importance, you have the power of a dragon boiling within. And when your anger is at last unleashed by then I would be running from you." He explained.

This brought a slight smirk to her bruised lips," Then are you, great Shade afraid of me?"

" More then death, Silhouette." He answered with a smile as well. Taking the time to move the grape in which he held slide into her mouth. Silhouette opened her mouth and let the grape in." You know I never for meant any of this to happen, Silhouette."

" I know…..but why did you not stand up for me?"

" I'm not that crazy to stand up to the great Galabtorix." Durza said." Had I stood up to him then he would have executed me. I need to live to protect you." Upon finishing hr lifted another grape to her mouth.

" Protect me?" Silhouette asked then let the grape into her mouth. " Why would you need to protect me?"

" There is greater power evil in waiting. She is trying to find you. And when she does she will kill you. " Durza explained, taking up some bread and breaking it in half. Offering it to her. She accepted again and took some time to chew. Durza took up the cup of water and waited till she swallowed the bread, then he decided to speak," So far I've done the best I can to keep her from seeing you at all in visions. "

"Whose she?"

" A female Shade. Her name is Shelzel, her power is not as great as mine, but when she is determined she will get the job she wants done. Here, drink, it's but water."

Silhouette nodded and let the cool spring water slide down her throat. " I feel like the Nine Hells. " She muttered.

" Unfortunately you look like you just got out of the Nine Hells. I think a bath is in order for you." Durza said and whispered a spell to unlock her chain."astux." With that the chains clicked and separated from her wrists. Weakly Silhouette fell forwards into Durza's arms.

" Thank you." She muttered.

Durza said nothing and took her in his arms standing up, he carried her in his arm. With one hand under her legs, the other hand held her upper back. So her head was close to his body. He turned on his heal and walked out of the cell with her, he paused at the guards, and looked at them," I'm only going to give you one fair warning, if you touch, speak cruelly to, NO, speak to her at all. Look at her in a sick way, then I'll dismaster you in any way I see fit for scum."

" Yes, Lord Durza." The guards said in unison. Durza said nothing more to them and walked from the dungeon halls, and up into higher levels of the castle.

" This is my private bathing chambers." Durza said as they entered a largish room, that appeared to be more of a spa, with incense and candles lit. By the largish pool, which was filled to the brim with warm water, there sat a small shelf of bottles of oils and what would be used as shampoo. Over towards the back of the room, was a rocky area, with hot water falling gently from the ceiling. Something Durza made for himself.

" Snadlewood." Silhouette mused with a smile." The scent is so familiar. Your scent if I am correct." She said softly.

"Yes that is sandlewood you are smelling. Now, come let me help you get out of your dress." He insisted.

Silhouette said nothing to him and lifted her arms to the air and gently felt around the area. Durza watch closely as she felt her way to the wall. All the young woman did was start to undo her clothing, untying her apron, letting that drop to the floor, next went her shoes and her hose which were dirty from the cell floor.Durza's eyes moved to her hands, which felt to untie her dress. Which she slowly slid down her fairly medium breasts and passed her curvy hips. At last the dress fell to the floor. All she wore now, was a loin cloth around her waist and a sarashi wrapped around her breasts.

Durza's eyes searched her up and down, her peach skin, slender form " Turn around please. I know you are watching." Silhouette said.

" Forgive me." Durza said and turned around, so tempted to turned around and watch as she removed her under garments. Under those….nothing but the skin of a beauty. " Can I look yet?"

Silhouette smiled and moved her hands along the wall, finally feeling the falling water." What's this?"

" What?" Durza turned and focused his attention on the mineral falls he had." That's well. I really don't know what to call it. It's just to wash all the sweat off me, so that I do really dirty the pool. It's a pain in the to clean that thing." He said with a smile.

" Oh….aren't you going to join me?" She asked.

That caught the Shade off guard.

END CHAPTER XV


	16. Something Which Pops Up

Sugar Sugar mmm ... ooh She sits alone waiting for suggestions He's so nervous avoiding all her questions His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Come on, sugar, let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me Come on, honey, tell me so He's acting shy looking for an answer Come on, honey, let's spend the night together Now hold on a minute before we go much further Give me a dime so I can phone my mother They catch a cab to his high rise apartment At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Come on, sugar, let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me Come on, honey, tell me so His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home Relax, baby, now we are alone They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining They got each other, neither one's complaining He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie If you want my body and you think I'm sexy Come on, sugar, let me know If you really need me just reach out and touch me Come on, honey, tell me so Tell me so, baby- "Do ya think I'm sexy?" Rod Stewart.

Ya I do think Durza is hella sexy!!!!!

Chapter XVI: Something Which Pops Up

" Uh…." Durza trailed off at the question" Did you want me to join you?"

" Yes." There was no hesitation in her answer.

Durza nodded and lifted his black shirt over his head and took off his boots and pants. Under his pants he wore something of his own fashion, silk black boxers( Mmm….hang on picturing this in my head….sexy…..okay done) He took both his boxers and pants off then walked over to her, taking her hand he lead her under the falling springs.

He took her in his hands and leaned her back against the falling warm water so her hair could get wet. His eyes locked on her beautiful face. His hands held the small of her back gently. Her back arched into the water. She had a light smile upon her lips. As the water ran down her face, and her breasts. When she tried to straighten herself, he helped her then gingerly turned her, to where her back faced him. One hand rested on her hip to keep her steady. His hand had grown a bit shaky.

" What's wrong Durza?" She asked. Slowly turning around, her hands slid up to touch his face. "Can we get in the pool?" She asked.

Durza nodded and took her hand and lead her over to pool, letting her slip in, resting her back up against the edge. Durza soon came in to join her." Is it warm enough?" He asked her.

" It is thank you. So…sense you see my body….may I see yours?"

Durza looked at his in disbelief. But took her hands anyway and gently touched them to his face. Silhouette inched up close to him and put her other hand on his face. Durza comfortably close his eyes as the young woman's fingertips slowly removed from his face to his bare hairless chest. She could feel some little rune carvings like his face, each one had a deep power to them. But she held that in no consequence. Further down her hand paused at his flat belly, she paused there and turned her head to the side," Your skin feels cold. Is it always like that?"

Durza looked down at her and smiled lightly " Yes, but only because I've waited so long for you to warm my flesh." He whispered." You're a tease you know that."

Silhouette blushed and stepped back a bit. " I'm sorry I do not mean to be a tease, Durza."

" You never need to apologize for anything. Now maybe if for no reason you ripped my heart from my chest, then I would like an apology."

" Is that how you hurt a Shade?"

" Not only, that's how you kill a Shade like me." Durza answered.

" Oh, I think you ruined my only chance for that. " Silhouette said with a chuckle.

Durza said nothing as he reached for the glass bottle labeled: Shampoo. And lifted it over her head and squeezed a bit into her hair and set the bottle down. And lathered the shampoo around in her hair. " This is going to make your hair smell nice." He whispered. Trying his best to keep his eyes from wondering.

" Okay I do not want to sound sick or anything but, You are going to want to wash that out, so I'm going to place my hands on the small of your back and dip you back into the water." He said.

Silhouette smiled and nodded," Alright that's fine." She pressed her self against him. Durza took in a deep breath,trying to think of something to distract him from arousing thoughts. Magic perhaps that should work. Maybe.

Her whole upper torso, arched up from him leaning her back to wash out the shampoo. I did little good to draw his thoughts away. For he heard her say this," Durza there is something pressing against my inner thigh."

Immediately he paused in rubbing the shampoo from her hair. And glanced down past his waist, his brow furrowed. Quickly Durza slid her back up to stand up straight. And he stepped back." Forgive me." He said softly.

" For what? Durza what was that pressing into me?" She asked.

" Nothing." He said quickly. Then he cleared his throat," The king spoke to me this morning. He wants you to accompany him to one of his erotic parties." He started.

" And what did you tell him?"

" That I would have you ready before sundown. "

" Does he expect anything of me?" Silhouette asked

" Just for your company at the table and you to show up." Durza answered.

" Alright I guess. But what am I to wears?"

" A blood red and black Sarong with a black bikini sort of top." ( Sorry did not know what else to call it) " You will also be wearing a belly chain, golden armlets, and anklets makeup as well."

" So I will be a whore." She mused.

" No, you will appear like a concubine, but you are a virgin. And not in a marriage nor union with him." He explained." Besides a whore is paid to sleep with a man." He added.

" Oh. I see. So are you being accompanied by a female presence?"

" No, I normally just sit and drink wine I never really…well…" He paused and remembered how drunk he got at the last erotic party, he made out hard core with the first sleezy woman he saw."…yeah just sit there like always." He laughed nervously.\

END CHAPTER XVI


	17. The Exotic Dace Between a Shade and Blin

I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand I dream of fire Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire And in the flames Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
This desert rose Each of her veils, a secret promise This desert flower No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this And as she turns This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams This fire burns I realize that nothing's as it seems  
I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand I dream of rain I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love I dream of rain I dream of gardens in the desert sand I wake in vain I dream of love as time runs through my hand Sweet desert rose Each of her veils, a secret promise This desert flower No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this Sweet desert rose  
This memory of Eden hunts us all This desert flower This rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall-" Desert Rose" Sting

Note: This is short But I had to do this. This is how A Shade dances. When I typed this I was listening to the Music From Xena from season six when Xena danced with Lucifer, Hope you enjoy this chapter to all Durza fans

Chapter XVII: The Exotic Dace Between a Shade and Blind Woman.

The music from exotic lands played throughout the dinninghalls. Belly dancers entertained the king and his men. Durza on the other hand kept his sights upon Silhouette.

The young woman dressed in as he had told her she'd dress. Her hair hung down at her nearly bare back. Galabtorix's hand had gone to caress Silhouette's arm. She had a frightened look upon her face.

" Your gift should be well honored." He began to her. Durza glanced over at him and sipped his wine. His blue eyes locked upon to two.

" My gift in which I knew nothing of until now." Silhouette stated.

The king nodded and looked at Durza." You seem to have taken a liking my Shade." He began.

" He is nice to me. Considering what he has done to hurt people." She explained.

" And he has taken a fancy to you as well." Galbtorix said with a hint of distaste within his tone.

" Durza? No, he is merely a friend…." She trailed off as Durza approached. Her ears heard the tone of the music change slightly." Silhouette. " He began, she turned her head to face him.

" Would you dance with me?" He asked.

The young woman smiled and took his hand, standing with him they went to the middle of the room, all eyes watched the shade and the blind woman. As Durza paused with Silhouette, he stood before her . He took her hand and placed it against his face, as he lifted his other hand and touched her face with it. They moved in slow circles together. His eyes still locked onto her. Gently after a moment he moved to stand behind her behind her, his front pressing against her nearly bare back.

His right hand gingerly touched her left arm, his left hand gently touched her exposed belly. " Move as I move" he muttered into her ears. At the same time gently swaying his hips from side to side, Silhouette copied the movements. Her bare back feeling the fabric of his black clothing. Mixed with his hand She Moaned slightly at the feel of his fingertips caressing her bare skin.

After a moment of this Durza lifted the hand of hers in which he held and wondered around to the front of her. His light blue eyes never lifting from the woman in which he so longed to have in every way" Dance for me." He whispered to her. Letting loose her hand. And stepping back. Silhouette took a deep breath and lifted one arm up and arched it then she did the same to her other arm, her wrists twisting slowly, until she moved her legs so she swayed to and fro with the music. Her hair spun and twirled with her movements. Moving her arms back as she dipped herself slightly. While her bare feet moved about the room, the hem of her demonic sarong brushed against the floor.

Durza at last stepped in, he took her hands in his and pressed body against her, lifting her arms up in the air with his before gently dipping her slightly, one hand supported her back, the other gingerly ran from her throat , down between her breasts, passed her belly and caressed around her thigh before tilting her back up He put his hands on her hips as she had her hands around his shoulders. They quickly moved with each other. Their hips pressed into one another's. Her breasts rubbed against him. He ran his hands up her back and leaned her back gently then back up straight. She laughed lightly and nuzzled her face against his neck. Durza sighed with delight.

They still moved the same way when Durza decided to change it slightly. He took her hand in his, stepped back slightly and moved back more, so her arm was out stretched, then he moved her back to his body. Where her back pressed into him. She moved herself downward. Durza's arms went around her waist and slid up to her throat as she slid her back upwards right again. When she slid around to face him again. She snaked her arms around his neck again. His arms around her waist again. She pressed her forehead against his. Their faces touched as they kept moving against each other. Within a fluid movement, Durza lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, their motions still in the same rhythm as before. Durza's hand lifted her hand up in the air to help keep her from sliding off him. They stayed like that till the end of the song.

END CHAPTER XVI


	18. The Little Dragon And the Not so Little

Come my lady Come come my lady you're my butterfly Sugar.baby Come my lady  
Come come my lady you're my butterfly Sugar.baby Such a sexy,sexy pretty little thing Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring and I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high So to keep you by my side there's nothing that I won't try Butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill Time is passing I'm asking could this be real Cause I can't sleep I can't hold still The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal I can feel too much is never enough You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough I was lost Now I'm found ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want So yo, I'm putting it my lady Come come my lady you're my butterfly Sugar.baby come my lady you're my pretty baby ill make your legs shake you make me go crazy Come my lady Come come my lady  
you're my butterfly Sugar.baby come my lady you're my pretty baby ill make your legs shake you make me go crazy I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message to show me life is precious Then I guess it's true But to tell truth, I really never knew T'll I met you... See I was lost and confused Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it My lifestyle's wild I was living like a wild child Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files So yo. what' s happening now? I see the sun breaking down into dark clouds  
and a vision of you standing out in a crowd.Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me Whatever tickles your fancy Girl it's me and you like Sid and Nancy So sexy...almost evil Talkin' about butterflies in my head I used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read but you made me feel alive when I was almost dead You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase and as far as I can see it don't get better than this So butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss and a thank you miss.ty baby ill make your legs shake you make me go crazy- " Butterfly." Crazytown

Note: This song is another good one for Durza

Chapter XVIII: The Little dragon, And Not so Little Kiss.

The music continued to play, Durza held her hand and helped Silhouette to sit back in her seat beside the king." Bold stroke, Durza." Galbtorix began sitting up straight, his nails running through the hair of scantly clad woman in his lap.

" Thank you my king." Durza said then took a slight bow. He turned his attention to Silhouette, who sipped from her glass of wine. He took her hand again and knelt down close to her," And you, I thank for the pleasure of a dance of such grace." He whispered. His lips brushed against the back of her hand.

" Durza." Galbtorix's voice got the Shade's attention." Would you be so kind as to escort young Silhouette back to her cell." He requested." And you will be the one to guard her tonight."

Durza glanced down at the young woman who's brow furrowed. He knew she was still trying to eat. He hated to do this, but what choice did he have? Galbtorix may not be a Shade but he was more powerful then he. So he nodded," Of course." With that, Durza helped Silhoeutte to stand and lead her gently by the arm out the dinning hall," I'll get you some food later. Just keep walking," He whispered to her. She only nodded and let him guide her towards the dungeons.

" We need to take a detour." He said turning to go down the hall to his room.

" Did I do something to anger him?" Silhouette asked.

" Just a bit of jealousy, that's all Silhouette." He said and opened the door to his chambers and walked to his bed and pulled the egg from where he had it under his pillow." Here take it. Keep with close to you and hidden." He said and grabbed his cloak, covering it over her and the egg. He knew it was to hatch soon, sooner then he had anticipated." Quickly now, we must get you back to your cell before the king finds out." He whispered and drew her to him when he put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to her cell in the dungeon.

With the cloaked wrapped around her and the egg held in her hands, Silhouette felt around it," Its warmer. There's a pulse." She muttered. From behind the cell bars, sitting a chair and desk, Durza glanced up from reading a rather large book about hexes and spells.

He stood and walked over and opened the cell door. Sitting down across from her on the floor. It began to move gently." What was that?" Silhouette asked. Before Durza could speak, the egg shattered open. And out rolled a white baby dragon. A dragon as white as the snow.

Durza chuckled as the baby dragon rolled over and stood on all fours." What you have is a dragon." Durza said to Silhouette.

" A dragon?" She asked, her hand moving in the air and feel the little baby with white scales. When it move and made a nose, Silhouette fell back against the woods cot in the cell." But….then that means….."

" Your were destined to be a rider, Silhouette." Durza said, taking her hands in his he lifted her hand to touch the dragon again. Which the dragon just leapt up into her, cuddling in the one hand wrapped around him.

"Durza I can't see. How can I be a rider?" She asked.

" I can teach you everything you need to know. When the time comes you can have a spell where you can see as your dragon sees." Durza said.

" I'll be able to do spells? Spells like you?"

Durza chuckled at her tone of excitement." Not as good as I but yes you will know magic."

" I have a dragon, now I know why you told me to keep it with me at all times. Might I assume you were the one to keep it hidden from the king." She mused.

" Yes. An egg whose found its rider would be such a shame to waste." Silhouette smiled and nuzzled her head against the dragon's body. The dragon in turn licked her face. "

Durza had let go of her hand and inched closer to her, taking her face in his hands. "I'm going to ask you once tonight." He muttered, as soon as the dragon leapt off Silhouette and lay down on the sprawled out cloak. And watched them.

" And what question is that?" She asked.

" Can I kiss you?" He muttered.

" Why do you want a kiss for?" She asked with a smile.

" Is it not apparent? Are you indeed that blind? I love you Silhouette." He whispered." One kiss."

Silhouette nodded and leaned into him. Her lips touched his. At first there was no moment between them, but Durza gingerly slid his slender fingers along her cheek and around her neck. He dared to attempt to pry open her mouth, and she drew open her lips as his tongue slid into her waiting mouth as hers slipped around his tongue. Their kiss remained slow and warm. It was tender and more tame then any kiss Durza had ever experienced. He was brought joy and warmth from the taste of her sweet lips, the feel of her velvet tongue with his.

Durza gingerly leaned her back, where she lay down pulling him on top of her body, their kiss still in it's progress. When Silhouette felt his hand roam up towards her breasts, she shook her head and slipped from the kiss. " Durza, wait." She muttered trying catch her breath." Not yet. If the king finds us together like this….then all there is left is death." She whispered.

Durza lifted his ling black nail to caress her face and muttered," If I don't have you soon, I'll die anyway."

Silhouette smiled," Just one last kiss for the night, Durza, then for your sake please leave the cell and let me sleep." She whispered and lightly smooched his lips. Durza crawled off her and stood, watching as Silhouette crawled to her baby dragon and cuddle beside him. Closing her eyes. He stood over her and slowly moved his hand along her in mid air. As he lifted his hand again there was a crimson blanket over her.

Turning, Durza left the cell and sat back down at the desk and taking one last look at her, he glanced back down at the words in his book. Knowing that perhaps by sunrise, the cute little white dragon may not be too cute and little, Silhouette will be in for a surprise when she wakes.

END CHAPTER XVIII


	19. I've Seen her Durza

Baptised with a perfect name The doubting one by heart Alone without himself War between him and the day Need someone to blame In the end, little he can do alone You believe but what you see You receive but what you give Reach For hand-held heart through life For the dancer to arrive Reach And catch me before I fall Apart from the wandering pack In this brief flight of time we reach For the ones, whoever dare You believe but what you see You receive but what you give Reach For hand-held heart through life For the dancer to arrive Reach And catch me before I fall Reach For a friend whoever cares For someone whoever dares Reach To catch me when I fall Reaching for the doubting one by heart Hearing voices calling Catch the one who's falling Reach For hand-held heart through life For the dancer to arrive Reach And catch me before I fall Reach For a friend whoever cares For someone whoever dares Reach To catch me when I fall-Amaranth " Nightwish

Note: You know how dragons talk, well I decided that Paul Mcgann is going to be the voice of Silhouette's Dragon.

Chapter XIX: " I've seen Her, Durza."

" _Who is she?" The female shade demanded to know. The two shades found each other in Durza's dream. Durza stood upon a rocky cliff, above an ocean. Shelzel stood on the other side of the canyon. The clouds above them were dark, roaming quickly above them._

_" Is this your latest obsession, Shelzel?"_

_" No! But what better way to hurt you, then murder the woman you love in front of your very eyes." Shelzel responded,." I have seen her, Durza. Your spell lasted only until you let your guard down. She paused and in the distance of the ocean, was the repeat of Durza kissing Silhouette in the cell. _

_" Impossible." Durza muttered._

_" That's why A Shade should not distract themselves with love, Durza. You used to know that."_

_" Times change, Shelzel. How can a Shade carry on their legacy unless a chuld is born to do it.?" Durza asked, referring to that he wanted to have a child perhaps with Silhouette._

_" One does not have to love to create a baby, Durza." Shelzel said._

_" I've seen her, Durza….I know she is real. What is her name?" She repeated._

_" Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" Upon finishing his statement, he called out in pain, gripping the scar on his side. The pain forced him to his knees upon the ground._

_" Because I can kill you so easily." Shezel replied. _

_As he stared upon the ground, his hair hung around his cheeks, he glared and found his strength lifting his hand he shouted,' rrhover!"_

_Shelzel screamed out in pain as she was forced to her knees by an unseen force. " That's a new one, Durza." She chuckled. " The deadly batter spell ,where it feel as it, a thousand blade are stabbing me. Good one." _

_Durza smirked as she called out again, Entressa gripped Shelzel by her hair and yanked her upon her back. I turned Shelzel flipped from under her and kicked her to her ground." Wake!" Called Entressa." NOW!!!"_

"Durza!" The Shade opened his eyes and looked over into Silhouette's cell. The white dragon was nearly as big as the cell. Durza walked over to the cell door, and opened it up, walking in. The dragon growled down at the Shade.

"He grew." Silhouette said.

" Dragons tend to do that. " Durza said walking around the beast to examine him.

The growling continued, Silhouette's mind spoke to the dragon '_It's alright,Ryes, Durza is not a threat.'_

_' I sense evil within this man.'_The dragon responded to her.

_' Ryes, you saw us last night, don't be so quick to judge.'_ Silhouette said, stroking his white scales. She moved her hand in mid air, trying to find Durza's body, the Shade took her hand and stepped to be by her side.

" Has he told you his name?" Durza asked.

" His name is Ryes. He has a kind voice." Silhouette said.

" So it's true." Came the voice of Galbatorix he entered the cell." Was this what you hid from me, Durza?"

Durza said nothing, Ryes growled lowly and took a step forward, his body inbetween Silhouette and the king.

" No." Silhouette said to Ryes. " Step back."

Ryes continued to growl and did as told. Durza even took an inch back from her as Galbatorix stood close before her," When did it hatch?" He asked.

Durza looked at Silhouette and hoped would not tell. But he knew she had no other choice." Last night.:" Said one of the guards. Durza glared at him." I saw it, Lord Durza gave it to her. "

Silhouette hung her head," That's not true," She whispered. Then firmed her voice" Your Shade has nothing to do with….."

Durza immediately cupped his hand over her lips," Its true. I did it in your interest I said she'd make a good alley. She can be taught how to be a dragon rider in your service." He explained." The Shade, Shelzel my king, has returned from the exile." He mentioned.

" Has she?" Galbatorix looked at Silhouette. Then spoke," Then it is Silhouette and you to send her back and make sure she doesn't return. We can not have Shelzel trying to over power me. "

The Galbatorix looked at the dragon" Tell him Silhouette that he has nothing to fear from me."

_" He won't hurt me unless I am a threat to him. Ryes, lay down and relax."_ Her mind told the white dragon.

_" Do not trust him for long, Silhouette."_

_" I don't trust him at all. But Durza will handle him. We need to trust the Shade now." _She explained then turned her head towards the king," He has agreed to back down. As along as you do nothing to harm me. "

" We'll see, until then, Durza take her to Shruikan teach her how to ride." He commanded.

" My lord, I think it would be best if she learn on her own dragon." Durza said.

" Very well as you were." With that he turned and left.

Durza looked at Silhouette and wrapped his arms around her waist." Do you want to learn how to ride?" He asked,

" Yes." Silhouette said," But could I please have a change of clothing. These belly dancer cloths will not be warm enough.

_" If he loved you, he'd offer you his clothing." _Ryes said in disdain.

" Ryes thinks you should let me wear a pair of your breeches and tunics." Silhouette said with a slight chuckle.

" I was going to suggest just that anyway.


	20. Crash Landing

I think I'm drowning Asphyxiated I wanna break this spell That you've created  
You're something beautiful A contradiction I wanna play the game I want the friction  
You will be the death of me You will be the death of me Bury it  
I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out I wanted freedom Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up But I'm addicted Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation You'd never dream of Breaking this fixation You will squeeze the life out of me Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it  
Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this? Oh You will suck the life out of me Bury it I won't let you bury it I won't let you smother it I won't let you murder it Our time is running out Our time is running out You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out How did it come to this? Oh.-" Time is Running out" Muse

Note: Wow ch20 already. I still have a few more chapters to go. That is if I should dare go further

Chapter XX: Crash Landing

Clad in a pair of Durza's tunic and breeches Silhouette felt around her dragon for the saddle upon his back," How can I ride Ryes when I can not see?"

Durza took her hand and looked at Ryes, assisting her to the dragon. Durza dressed in his usual outfit, including his vest and cloak. " There's no need to be afraid, I'm going to be right behind you on the saddle. Ryes is strong enough for the both of us."

_" Luck for him not being chunky. " _Ryes said.

_" Be nice, Ryes. Durza is trying to help me."_

_" He's a Shade, I'm still not going to trust him." _

Silhouette shook her head," I'm ready." She said.

Durza smiled and leaned down, lightly kissing her lips, Ryes lay upon the ground to let Silhouette climb on. Durza at the same time assisted her upon the saddle. Then he himself mounted upon the saddle, Sitting behind her, Tucking his hand around her waist. Taking a deep breath, Silhouette spoke," Alright….take off."

Durza took her hand and moved it to the dragon," You'll need to hold on."

Silhouette nodded and with that Ryes leapt up into the sky and flew off. Silhouette screamed out loud and wrapped both her arms around Ryes's neck. Holding on tightly. Durza smiled with amusement. He kept his eyes upon Silhouette.

_" Want me to land?" _Ryes asked.

_" No! Just slow down please."_

Ryes nodded and went to gliding in the cold sky. Durza sighed and nuzzled his head against her face." You know it will be much easier for you if you see what is going on. "

" Durza I'm blin…."

" Schuglocus Ven." ( I don't care how it is spelled.)

" What?"

" Schouglocus Ven. It's a spell where you can see how your dragon sees. Try it." He insisted.

Silhouette took a deep breath and heard Ryes speak._" For once I believe the bastard."_

"Alright. Schouglocus Ven!" She called. Blinking she saw the world sky and the world below them. She laughed and leaned up slowly," It's so beautiful from up here." She said.

Durza smiled and held her tightly, his lips brushing against her cheek. His lips trailed towards her lips, but._" Silhouette!" _Ryes called flying under a fire ball that was aimed at them, resulting in him going too far down and crashing into a tree. Silhouette slipped off, and rolled over upon the snow.

" Silhouette!" Durza shouted, leaping off the dragon that plummeted to the snow. Running over to the young woman, whose sight went back to blind. While the dragon finally hit the snow hard.

" Ouch!" Silhouette rolled over," Where's Ryes?!"

_" I'm fine, Silhouette. "_The Dragon said, standing and walking over to the two.

Durza knelt down to her," Are you alright?"

" Yes. What was that?" She asked, standing up, searching for Durza's hand, the Shade merely took her hands first.

" That was a warning from Shelzel. She's us. But she can't touch you as long as I'm alive." He said and lead Silhouette over to Ryes," Tell your dragon to lay close to you, that I'm going to start a fire. We're going to rest for a while and then head back to the Castle." He said letting Silhouette nuzzle against Ryes. _" At leas the Shade wants to try and keep you warm."_

_" Come now, Ryes, Durza may be a Shade but he says he loves me. And it does show." _She said,

_" But do you feel the same way about him?"_

_" Yes I do. "_

_" Be careful Silhouette. He has ' I'm gonna kill you after I sleep with you written all over him."_

Silhouette said nothing. And leaned her head against Ryes. While Durza glanced up at the sky. "Sun down. We may not get to head back until dawn." He stated, then muttered a spell," Prezcga." A fire roar for a seconded then turned to a decent sized fire.

He took his spot beside Silhouette," What's wrong?" He asked her, noting her look of confusion upon her face.

She said nothing for a moment and scooted into Durza, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders. Her head rested upon his shoulder." Why does this other Shade want to kill me?" He finally asked.

" It's not really you, it's more me." Durza answered.

" Why what have you done to her?"

" Years ago tricked her into exchanging powers with me. I swore to give it back, and well I never did. "

" Shades can do that?"

" Only though the act of love making. "

Silhouette was silent for a moment." Was she in love with you?"

"……It was a possibility." Was all he said.

Silhouette moved her head as if she was looking up at his face," And you Durza….were you in love with her?

Durza was quiet for a long minute. " Never. I loved once though. We were young, this woman and I. Her name was Saluna. And she was slaughtered before my very eyes. The killer was Shelzel. Perhaps that's why I hurt her in return . Aside from I was ordered to conceal her. I forced her into exile after a great battle. In tricking her, I brought peace to my soul, but I mourned Saluna. Until I was forced into the shadows of my mind and became a cold blooded beast."

Silhouette nodded," And your intentions with me, Durza?"

Durza smiled lightly and tilted her chin to his face," I love you, and nothing can change that. I've no evil intent with you. "

Silhouette sighed and snuggled her head against him and dozed off. Durza that night stayed awake and kept watch over both Ryes and the woman he loved so much.

END CHAPTER XX


	21. The Bliss of a Shade and A Dragon Woman

The sun is sleeping quietly.Once upon a century.Wistful oceans calm and red.Ardent caresses laid to rest.For my dreams I hold my life.For wishes I behold my night The truth at the end of time.Losing faith makes a crime  
I wish for this night-time.to last for a lifetime The darkness around me Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun Sleeping Weeping With you Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart I'd sail before a thousand moons Never finding where to go Two hundred twenty-two days of light Will be desired by a night A moment for the poet's play Until there's nothing left to say I wish for this night-time...I wish for this night-time.- Nightwish" Sleeping sun"

Note: This has a hint of some sexual content. But you know what we all know you want to read it if it has to do with Durza. Trust me though this stiff isn't half as bad as what I have on Bliss of a Shade And Dragon Woman

" Durza."

The Shade glanced down at the young woman against him, she had stirred and her eyes were open. He smiled lightly and wrapped his other arm around her." Silhouette, you should be asleep." He whispered.

" I've been asleep long enough, Durza." She said softly. " I'm ready to go back to the castle."

" But is your Dragon?"

_" Tell high and mighty Shade to get up off his arse and climb aboard."_ Ryes said.

Silhouette chuckled," Yes, he's ready are you?" Durza smiled and helped her back onto Ryes, then he himself climbed up. The dragon stood up in all fours.

"The stars are out tonight." Durza said." Ask him if he will take his time."

_" I heard him loud and clear."_ Ryes said and leapt up into the clear night sky. The light breeze had begun to blow in Silhouette's face. Durza smiled and wrapped both his hands and arms around Silhouette's waist. His face nuzzled into Silhouette's silk like hair." Silhouette," He began." Stand with me." He muttered.

" Stand with you?"

" Do you trust me?" He whispered.

_" I wouldn't trust him, Silhouette."_ Ryes said with disdain.

" Yes." She said softly.

Durza smiled and gently let go of her waist and was careful about standing and keep balance, but he had several times created himself a dark unreal dragon made of smoke, he's always been able to balance well. " Take my hand." The young blind woman lifted her hand to feel for his hand. Durza chuckled and touched her hand with his, then took the back of her fingers and assisted her to stand.

As Ryes glided softly through the night sky, Durza took both Silhouette's hands and lifted them up over her head." Do you feel it's beauty?" He asked softly into her ears. " The sky is….wonderful."

" Do you want to fly on your own?" Durza asked.

" How?"

"Like this." Upon finishing, Durza gingerly moved her arms to where both stood wide open out with the breeze. His hands slowly lowered from her arms and rested upon her lower abdomen.

" Durza, it feels like….like…."

" You're flying?"

The young woman laughed and leaned her head against the front of his throat, Durza sighed with delight as he felt her body press against his. The blood in his body went from warm to hot. The heat ran from head to with in Durza. He felt at peace for once in his life.

The sun was not close to taking the place of night, so they were a few more hours left as Ryes landed in the center of the courtyard. Durza helped Silhouette down and stared down into her eyes.

_" I'm going to sleep out here in the Court yard," _Ryes said.

_" Okay. Be careful, Ryes." _With that Silhouette held Durza's hand and left into the castle.

Durza opened the doors to his bedchambers and let her go in. " Make yourself at home in here if you wish." He began.

Silhouette nodded and felt her way around the bed, taking a seat. " Where are my clothing? The one I came here in?" She asked.

" I have them." He said and went to his desk, taking up her apron, he paused and felt the little weight in them. He looked at Silhouette, before reaching in and bringing out the rose he had made it. And it had completely bloomed.

" Silhouette." He muttered. And when he glanced back over at her, her back was to him and she had removed the boots and breeches.

" Durza, would you have me tonight?" She asked.

Durza walked over to her and took her face in his hands," I thought you'd never ask." He muttered and leaned down and kissed her lips. The kiss was slow and warm like their first one.

He lifted his hands from her, remained in the kiss at the same time he lifted his shirt up, pausing the kiss he took his tunic all the way off and dropped it to the floor. Then he put his hands on the bottom lining of the tunic of his Silhouette wore, and removed it. Kissing her lips again, Silhouette opened her mouth wider for his tongue to explore inside of her mouth.

It was not long before the young blind woman leaned upon the bed, bringing a naked Durza to lay on top of her. Their lips lightly brushing against each others. She sighed as the Shade's lips trailed little moist kisses down her lips, then along her neck. His fingers caressing around hers. He moved her arm to rest gently beside her head. Where his fingers ran gingerly along her's.

His other hand slid underneath her and held the small of her back, so her naked body pressed into his. His long black nails caressed her skin upon her back. She moaned slightly and arched her body up.

All the while his lips continued to brush passed her breasts and his tongue made small circles around her navel, that was when he felt her body tense and her stomach twitch," Ah, have I found your….pleasure spot milady?" He asked with amusement.

" You have." She muttered.

" But, so have I." With that her hand slid between them and between Durza's legs. He gasped and chuckled at the same time.

" A bold move, Silhouette. I dare to say I hope it won't be too big."

" I bet I can handle anything from you, Durza."

" We'll see." With that he kissed her lips again. This was passionate, and untamed. The Shade had wondered how he ever lived his life without this young woman. There for though he may have been the one that blinded her, but he was glad that he did not kill her when he had the chance. He was in love, at that moment he was willing to face Shelzel and fight to the death for Silhouette's safety.

" I love you." He could hear from the woman below him.

" Silhouette." Durza muttered," I love you, I love you. I'll give you the world if I could. "

The words spoken from the Shade brought tears to Silhouette as she kissed his lips again, and felt him move into her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, trying to match his movements. Her blood gingerly seeping through, trickling down Silhouette's thighs." The pain will end soon, I promise." Durza whispered kissing the tears from her face. The blind young woman nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face against his shoulders.

As the candle flickered in the darkness of the room, Durza found it hard to sleep, even after the long experience of slow passion and bliss. The woman under the covers with him, lay upon his bare chest, her arm draped over his side. All Durza could do was stare down at her. Unwilling to sleep not when he held something to precious within his arms.

END CHAPTER XXI


	22. Being Sent into Battle With A Shade

Saw him once in the hills Water in the canyon walked by the sun I brushed up against him Wildflowers on fire And then I asked him with my eyes To ask again (yes) And then he asked me would I? Yes, Yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I mean yes... The moon rose in the sky As we lay together One second goes by Then becomes forever Come to you by desire And then I asked him with my eyes To ask again (yes) And then he asked me would I? Yes, Yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I will yes Yes Yes Ohhh yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he could feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes I put my arms around him, yes And draw him down to me so he can feel my breast And his heart was going like mad I mean yes, I said yes, I will yess- Amber" Yes"

Chapter XXII: Being Sent in Battle with A Shade

The moonlight shown gorgeously through Durza's bedroom window, how long had the couple slept? Durza realized throughout even the daytime. He groaned slightly and moved his head to look down at the young woman, whose eyes were open. She blinked once and moved her body to turn around on her side, at this Durza chuckled and held her tightly with both of his arms wrapped around her," Where do you think you are going?"

" Moving over that's all." Silhouette responded.

" Are you tired of me already milady?" Durza asked with an amused tone.

" Of course not, Durza. " She yawned and leaned her lips down, brushing her lips against his bare chest. Drawing a slight moan from his lips." What's wrong, Durza? Have I found one more of many kinky spots?"

" Brat." Was all he managed before moved over where he lay on top of her, kissing her sweet lips.

" What time of day is it?" Silhouette asked as soon as their tongues and lips parted.

" Not day, my love. It's night we've been asleep all day. " He answered and gingerly kissed her lips, rolling off her, Durza got out of the bed and pulled his black pants on. The young blind woman slowly sat up in the bed, the covers over her chest and further down. _' Ryes, are you close?'_ Her mind asked her dragon.

'_Closer then you think, Silhouette.'_

Silhouette had a confused look on her face. As Durza went near the window, opening his book to peer through it. When he glanced up what seemed like a still figure moved, Durza jumped and softly breathed out," What the…." He realized it was Ryes." I suppose you want in." He mused. The dragon glared and growled," Sorry you're too big to fit." The Shade said closing up his book.

" Durza can we go outside and see Ryes?" Silhouette asked.

Durza did not answer her right away, his eyes had just then seen a note laying on his desk. Gently he picked it up and read it in his mind,

_Durza_

_The Shade Shelzel has challenged you and your blind Dragon Rider, she threatens that she'll challenge me should you decline her. She expected this as a fight till the death. Hope you trained Silhouette well, for she too will go into battle. Her armor is in with yours in the closet. Best of luck, By sun down tomorrow night she expects you at the entrance of her cave._

_Galbatorix._

Upon finishing, Durza crumbled up the paper and burned it in the palm of his hand. " Damn it." He muttered to himself.

" What's wrong, Durza?" Silhouette asked, noting his tone.

" We've been challenged into a battle to the death with Shelzel. " He said.

" You as in the King's men and yourself?"

" No, we as in you and I. " He answered.

" Then we will fight together and I would be glad to. I would only ask that you help me with advantage and give me my sight," She requested.

" Silhouette." Durza turned to look at her, walking over to the bed, he took her face in his hands and whispered," I'm not taking you with me. I couldn't bear the loss of you, should the situation rise. "

" Do you not think that I could fight, Ryes will be there for me. Do you think that I'd be able to bear the loss of you?"

Durza stared at her for a long moment, stroking her cheek. There was a silence then he opened his mouth for his answer.

'' _NO! Silhouette out of the question.' _Ryes growled.

The young blind woman stood there in black scale mail with a breast plate over her upper torso, black armor for her shoulders and arms. Around her waist she had a long slender sword. She had scale mail pants, and black armored boots. She was still blind but she smiled.

Beside her was Durza, he too was cloaked in black armor. He wore a black breast plate, and a long black cloak. Over his black outfit he wore a long black leather sorcerer's robe with dangly sleeves, which rested under the breast plate, his boots and his sword at his side. His crimson hair hung down at his shoulder.

" It's your eyes which convinced me to say yes." Durza stated," I need to quite spoiling you." Upon finishing his statement, he finished saddling up Genge.

Ryes immediately growled'_ That is no horse!'_

' _What do you mean?'_

'_That is a hell steed.'_ Ryes responded.

Silhouette turned her head towards Durza," What's a Hell Steed?"

Durza took her hands and put them in mid air right beside Genge." This is what a Hell Steed is." After he said that, big black raven feathered wings snapped out into the open. Silhouette's eyes widened.

Her finger tips feeling along the feathers," It's…not just horse….oh….uh…"

" It's more." Durza said, leading her over to it's head, atop of it's forehead, a twisted black horn, "It's a demonic unicorn. It is easier then shouting words to summon a dragon. " Durza said

Silhouette chuckled,_' Ryes why are you so uneasy?'_

The white dragon, who was also in black armor stood up,_' Because I can see it in the Shade's eyes, he's hiding something dark from you.'_

' _I already know what sins he's committed, and I've looked passed it.'_

Durza noticed her look of confusion and sadness, he took her face in his hands," What's wrong, my love?" He asked softly.

Silhouette lifted her hands before speaking and lowered his hands from her face," Durza if you had something to tell me that I should know about, would you tell me?" She asked.

Durza closed his eyes slowly, he knew he should have already told her what he had done, murdering her mother, and the real reason why she was blind. He knew he had to tell her, he wanted to. But he couldn't because she would leave him, perhaps someday he's tell her. But that day would not be that day.

END CHAPTER XXII


	23. The Willingness to Give his life

Dead I am the one, Exterminating son Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry While they slowly turn, conquering the worm Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula Dig through the ditches, Burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool Weak and want you need, nowhere as you bleed Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat Tender is the fur, dying as you purr Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my Dragula Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my Dragula Do it baby, Do it baby Do it baby, Do it baby Burn like an animal Dead I am the life, dig into the skin Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry Devil on your back, I can never die Dig through the ditches, And burn through the witches I slam in the back of my  
Dragula- Dragula" Rob Zombie"

Chapter XXIII: Willingness to Give his Life for A Woman

Durza stood with Silhouette outside the cave. Staring into the darkness of Shelzel's lair. Both dismounted dragon and steed._' Fly around for a moment. Make sure she does not have assassins. '_ The young woman said to her dragon.

_' Alright, but if you need me, do not hesistate to call me.' _ With that Ryes took to the sky.

Durza glanced over at her." Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked the young woman, whose sight returned to her.

Yes. If you are to go down I want to go down with you." She stated

As they eased from the kiss, Durza took one last stare and drew his sword, Silhouette the same, they held each other's hands and stepped into the cave. " It's gross smelling I here." Silhouette whispered.

" That's because the foulest beast lives within it." Durza explained, their hands letting go, " Stay close behind me." He whispered.

" Alright." She said in response. Further into the darkness, Silhouette paused and groaned, touching her chest.

" What? What's wrong?"

" I…don't know there's this burning pain….." She called again as she fell to her knees. There was a dragon's call from outside the cave. But Durza cared more about Sihouette.

" Silhouette!" Durza called kneeling down at her side, he knew it was Shezel's evil magic. "Show yourself Shelzel." He demanded." Or are you more coward then I thought?"

There was an evil chuckle., Shelzel appeared before the two. Her sword out, the tip pointed down at Durza," Must you always ruin my fun?" Upon her asking this, Durza lifted his sword and used it to push Shelzel's sword back, then he stood as their blades came in contact with each others. They stepped back, staring at one anothers dark eyes.

' _Ryes!'_ Silhouette's mind called to the dragon. There was no response,_' Ryes where are you?'_

A response occurred. But not what Silhouette wanted to hear,_' Silhouette I am sorry. She caught me. Wounded me.'_

Meanwhile Durza and Shelzel ran at each other, blade slamming against one another. Sparks flying upon contact. Durza lifted his hand and send a fire ball at her, she in turn flipped to the side and sent one of her own towards Durza. He blocked it again, and flipped back as the female Shade ran at him with her sword( Whats sexy about Durza he actually does a Front flip over Eragon.HA!!!)

But that did him no good. His eye brow lifted. Shelzel had disappeared in her puff of smoke. " Durza!" She called.

Quickly the male Shade turned around, Shelzel was behind Silhouette, her dagger pressed against her throat." Shelzel, no." He began." Put the dagger down."

" Whats wrong Durza? Scared of her blood being spilt?" Shelzel asked in an evil tone." You took something from me, perhaps I should return the favor." He nicked the young woman's neck. Making Silhouette scream. Tears trickled down her cheeks." Drop your weapon Durza. Die for your love." She said.

Durza nodded and cautiously lowered his sword, stepping back from it." Fine, Shelzel take my life in exchange for hers. "

" Durza, no!" Silhouette cried.

" Quiet!" Hissed Shelzel. " I wish torment you both before I kill you Durza, with that she shouted. "V' Dir!" meaning sleep. Silhouette fell to the stone ground. Within a fluid motion, she appeared behind Durza, the hilt of her blade slamming against the back of his head, knocking him out.

END CHAPTER XXIII


	24. Secrets Reveiled, An Apology Long Awaite

Look into my eyes you will see What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul When you find me there you'll search no more Don't tell me it's not worth trying for You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true Everything I do, I do it for you  
Look into your heart you will find There's nothing there to hide Take me as I am, take my life I would give it all, I would sacrifice Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more You know it's true Everything I do, I do it for you There's no love like your love And no other could give more love there's nowhere unless you're there All the time, all the way (Look into your heart baby) Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for I can't help it, there's nothing I want more Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you You know it's true Everything I do, Ohhh, I do it for you-" Everything I do, I do it for you" Bryan Adams

Chapter XXIV: Secrets Revieled, an Apology Long Awaited.

Gently the blood from his head dripped to the cold cave ground, gingerly Durza's eyes opened the sound of Silhouette's voice," Durza…I…can't see anymore."

When Durza gently lifted his eyes, he realized that he and Silhouette were back to back sitting on the ground, tied up together. With their hands behind their backs. His crimson hair dangled in front of his face. Feet in front of them, was Ryes, chained down to the ground,_' How did I let this happen?'_ he thought in his mind.

Surprisingly there was a response from the mind of Entressa. _' You did it all with the best intentions…..but even you might not be able to defeat Shelzel.'_  
Durza looked over, there Entressa lay impaled upon a spear her blood slowlt dripping down the pole.

"Silhouette," Durza began softly, his eyes moving over to try and glance behind his shoulder.

" Durza, Shelzel took my sight." Silhouette said flately.

From the shadows a cold dark female voice was heard," Such bravery Durza." Shelzel began, kneeling down in front of Durza, her cold hand reaching over to brush against Durza's face. " To agree to giving your very immortal life for two. Your not worth merely two lives." She whispered. Silhouette moved her head to the side upon hearing this. Trying to sum what she meant.

Durza on the other hand glared," What are you talking about two lives? "

The female shade chuckled," Oh Durza so naïve in this day. A woman you would die for has clouded your mind. "In response all Durza could do, was lift his leg and kick her back. Shelzel smiled " Very well, I shall explain. See in agreeing to let me just kill you, you are sacrificing your life for not one, but two. The creature that now barely grows within Silhouette's womb. Your very legacy Durza." Upon hearing this, Durza's eyes widened.

" And I suppose with my death, you will be free to murder Silhouette and the child." He mused with a tone of disdain.

Shelzel stood up and wondered around, kneeling down before the blind young woman" Never ever trust the word of a Shade, you above all Durza should know this. Assuming you've lied since the beginning to this poor, young woman." She started, her fingers slowly stroking through Silhouette's long hair.

" Shelzel….no….."

" What do you mean?" Silhouette asked with fear in her tone.

" Should I tell her Durza?"

" Tell me what?"

" Shelzel please….." Durza shook his head and closed his eyes. For he knew his pleas would do nothing.

" Don't you ever wonder little one, why you could not see the world around you? Why you heard the screams of your mother as she died? Durza is all the blame." Shelzel said coldly.

" Durza….is this….is this true my love?" Silhouette asked.

"Silhouette I…."

Before he could explain, the female Shade did it for him." When you were born you were given the power of a sleeping dragon within you. This was for told the king sent his shade to dispose of the child. To rip you from your mother and murder you. But the sorcerers of the light found you first and completed the spell. You then had the power of a dragon within. Unable to stand against their magic combined he placed a curse upon you. A spell which disabled your ability to see. Your mother full of rage went to destroy Durze, but he turned her knife upon her very heart. " As she finished, Shelzel stood and walked around to Durza who glared at her.

_' I knew he was a fake, '_Ryes thought in his mind. Which the young woman seemed to ignore.

" Your a miserable creature." Durza muttered.

Shelzel smirked, and within a quick moment, slashed her nails across his face. " I make this promise to you, as soon as I return from a meeting with the Dark Council of Hell within my chambers, then I shall kill you."

" Just as long as you swear that Silhouette can go free."

Shelzel nodded and walked towards the darkness, passing the slowly dying Entressa.

Leave the couple in silence, several moments passed, Durza twisted his long nail over and began to slice at the ropes, " Silhouette listen to me." He began softly." I'm going to free you, then I'm going to free your dragon, I want you to go with him and flee these lands. Shelzel would never keep her word."

" How could you?" Silhouette asked, ignoring him orders." My mother, you knew….and lied to me…..I…..don't know what to say."

" What is there to say? I was blinded by blood, by hate…..I made a mistake. It I love you, had I told you the truth you would you have loved me the way you did?" Durza whispered. At last letting the ropes fall from him and Silhouette, he knelt down in front of her. The look in her face told him….she'd give up.

She hung her head, but Durza merely took her cheeks in his hands and tilted her head so he could stare into her beauty." Silhouette I could not begin to say how wrong I was to have lied and done to you and your family what I did. But I've tried so hard to make it up to you. I was and am willing to give up my life just for you, for our child." He muttered.

" Do you mean that, Durza? Or is this another deception?" Silhouette asked.

Durza shook his head and leaned his forehead down and pressed it gently against her forehead. " I've never been so stricken before until fate lead me to a simple farm. My heart has never raced as fast as it has now. Nor have I given my undying love as I am now." He muttered.

" Say it Durza. I want to hear it." She whispered." Tell me what you could never tell others you've hurt in the past."

Slowly Durza closed his eyes and opened his mouth, the words rose to his lips." I'm sorry." Silhouette sniffled as Durza pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed upon his black breast plate. Durza rocked her gently perhaps for the last time. He was going to watch as she fled from the area into the safety of the sky, then he was going to raise his sword and fight to the death and finally finish the Shade he'd been at war with for years. But would she prove to be stronger? Only fate will decide the victor of their match.

END CHAPTER XXIV


	25. Final Battle

It is the end of all hope To lose the child, the faith To end all the innocence To be someone like me This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had This life unforgiven It will end with a birth  
No will to wake for this morn To see another black rose born Deathbed is slowly covered with snow Angels, they fell first but I'm still here  
Alone as they are drawing near In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung Wounded is the deer that leaps highest And my wound it cuts so deep Turn off the light and let me pull the plug Mandylion without a face Deathwish without a prayer End of hope End of love End of time  
The rest is silence-"End of All Hope" Nightwish

Note: I love End of All Hope. It is my favorite song and I was listening to it as I wrote this fight scene between Durza and Shelzel. I'm not that good at fight scenes but its not so bad. By the by that you for the reviews I received I dedicated nearly two weeks to this fic so I'm proud of it.

Chapter XXV: Final Battle

" Go now." Durza urged her on. Silhouette shook her head and slid her hands upon his face.

" No, I refuse to let you fight her on your own. If I am carrying your child Durza….I will not let you die. Ryes and I will be there right behind you." She explained.

_' Like hell I will stand behind that madman.'_

_' Ryes if you want to leave then so be it. I love this man and you must accept it!'_

The dragon stood and shook his head and took off. Un willing to assist. He loved his rider, but he was not going to help a Shade.

"Kyorl!" Durza restored her sight and stroked her face. After one last kiss, they drew their blades and watched as Shelzel came into the chamber. Alone. And when she did, she looked with interest.

" Fool." With that she shouted," Ra'zacs!" As three demon like creatures appeared before them, Durza held his arms out and to the sides as if protecting Silhouette.

" Durza!" She called as Shelzel ran at Durza with her blade, because of instinct he blocked her back as the Ra'zacs attacked Silhouette. She called out and blocked with her sword ducking their knives.

Durza meanwhile swung twice at Shelzel, she blocked his attacks. At the same time lifting her hand to lodge a fire ball into his chest, but he in counter slid over to the side and the ball hit the rock wall. " You're a hypocrite you know that, Shelzel." Durza started as he continued his advances with his sword.

"Hows that ?"

" You said you never summon your Ra'zacs to do your bidding."

" Well I lied!" With that she leapt up and kicked him back.

Durza quickly got to his senses and hurled a fire ball at her, she blocked it with her blade and slammed her sword into his. Durza in turn quickly grabbed her by her neck, tossed her up, and disappeared, as Shelzel hit the ground a sword stabbed her in the chest, she looked up and Durza land upon his feet from where he for a moment hovered in mid air over the Shade upon her back.

Shelzel looked up at Durza stood over her and yanked his sword from her lung, she stood. Before she could move, Silhouette ran and jumped upon her back, and stabbed her in the side, the Ra'zacs followed the young woman, Durza readied to battle them.

" Get off!" Shouted the female shade as she flipped Silhouette over her. The young woman hit the ground on her back, rolled over before Shelzel could take a hit at her and slice at the legs of a Ra'zac instead. So Durza attacked Shelzel now.

" I gave you both the chance to live!" Shelzel called.

" You and I both know that the Shade Shelzel must die." Durza responded and did a front flip over her and tossed a black ball of flame at the Ra'zacs then blocked the on coming blade of Shelzel. She forced him back against a rock wall, where Durza roughly kicked her in the stomach, away from him.

At the same time, Silhouette stabbed the last Ra'zac in the chest and let it dissolve away. She ran behind Shelzel, forewarned, Shelzel growled inwardly and lifted her leg back and kicked her. " Stop!" She shouted." I think Durza that it is time we change out surroundings into a more appropriate battle ground." With that she chuckled insanely and in the blink of an eye it seemed they were on a high platform above a lake of fire and a realm of chaos.

Durza looked at Silhouette and nodded, as the two shades shouted their spells in Unison. Silhouette called out as from under Durza and Shelzel, two huge dragons made of smoke soared the two into the red colored sky around them. Durza hurled another fire ball at Shelzel.

_' Ryes! Please come back….I need your help!' _Silhouette called.

_' Silhouette!'_The young woman looked above her, a great white dragon landed before her._' I didn't expect you to return.'_

_' I'd rather respect your feelings, then obey my own thoughts. Now get on.'_

" You're a fool, Durza!" Shelzel shouted her dragon slamming right into Durza's, sending her onto his, taking a slash at Durza with her elfish dagger, only nicking him right under his right eye slightly.

Durza kicked her back, and glanced over," Silhouette no!" He shouted as the young woman shouted a spell," Xa'rzith!"

Shelzel cringed as her arm began to turn to ice. At the same time, Silhouette leap slouched slightly. Feeling weak from the first real spell. Shelzel tried to recover her frozen arm, but Durza leapt up and kicked it so hard, the ice shattered and frozen flesh and blood shattered with the arm.

Shelzel regained her arm and glared, blocking Durza's on coming blade at the same time lifting her hand to block the fire breathed out by Ryes._' She's too powerful!'_ Ryes mind shouted.

_' I know, but we have to try. Wait, I've an idea.'_ Upon finishing, Silhouette spoke of her plan to Ryes.

At the same time this happened, Durza had managed to tackle Shelzel off as the two hit the platform, they hit it hard. Durza rolled over and looked up as Ryes landed and let Silhouette leap off, as she ran towards Durza, the ground right behind Silhouette's feet began to crack, the young woman gasped, and lost her balance and fell.

Durza was quick, he disappeared and reappeared upon his side, his slender pale hand tightly holding hers before she fell into the boiling lava. " It's hopeless Durza!" Shelzel called.

" That's enough out of you." Durza said as his fireball hit the on coming Shade in the stomach, sending her flying back. Then Durza used that time to pull Silhouette to safety.

" You have to let loose your fury!" Durza shouted

" I don't want to hurt you, Durza."

" I know." He had to think of something to get her to snap. As Shelzel got to her feet. He took in a deep breathe," You're mother was nothing more then a whore. A worthless piece of hide." He said with a wicked expression.

Silhouette glared and looked up at him, her eyes began to glow an ice blue, the wind picked up around them." Thata girl." Durza muttered and took her in his arms." Finish her." He whispered to the woman.

As the female Shade approached them, a massive light engulfed them, Durza included. Silhouette felt all of her control loose itself. She opened her mouth and a loud earth shaking scream came from her throat. Shelzel called out in pain, as if being stabbed over and over by blades of both fire and ice. Durza held on tightly to Silhouette, because this would seriously hurt her and leave her unconscious.

The female Shade tried to gather her strength as she fell to her knees, the light flashed away. She smiled and tossed up her dagger towards Durza, but he was not there. She lifted an eye brow and looked over, there the male Shade stood, with the unconscious girl wrapped in his arms and cloak.

He smiled as Ryes called out in the air, swooped down and clamped Shelzel between his jaws, one pierced her heart. She called out in pain as her heart exploded within her and she discentigrated into dust as shades tend to do.

END CHAPTER XXV


	26. Aftermath

Wait a minute now, I'll see you when I come back I could be sharing someone else's pillow And my love for you is better than diamonds To you, everything I bestow And tomorrow, I'll be dancin' on my own And I'll need a kiss for my head that's achin' And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone  
Hoping my place with you's not taken Kiss me and tell me it's not broken Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead See, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky And a crown of jewels for your head now For your head now For your head now For your head One last night in bed for a time And two more wishes and both are for thine And three guesses, you're the angel's child Four hopes that this love's not spoiled   
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead See, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky And a crown of jewels for your head now For your head now For your head now-" To you I bestow." Mundy

Chapter XXVI: Aftermath

As the surroundings at last became normal, from hellish to the snowy woods Durza fell to his knees. The pain at last giving way. True he had not suffered a fatal wound, but the unleashing of power in which Silhouette used also affected him because he was just merely there.

So it left him as he was now, laying upon his back, with an unconscious young woman laying beside him. And no dragon to be found. So, all Durza could do now, was stare up in the dark sky of falling snow flakes.

_' This can not be it….'._The Shade thought in his mind.

_' It's not even close, Durza.' _ A female voice cut through his thoughts.

Durza blinked once, as a sorceress in pure white knelt down to Durza and lifted his head upon her lap. Entressa smiled and stroked his forehead, behind her was the other two who had doubted Durza, the two others who were there when Durza blinded the baby.

" You've overcome what no other Shade would." Entressa began." You saved the life of the woman that you love and lifted the paralysis Shelzel had upon me." She muttered." Shelzel was powerful Durza…..but your heart and will to fight for the love of a woman was so much more. "

Durza nodded slightly and opened his mouth, whispering." A true Shade could never battle for his heart."

" No, a true Shade could not, Durza. But who said you were a true Shade anymore?" With that she stood and disappeared. The other two sorcerers turned and walked into the woods.

Leaving Durza to close his eyes and black out. It was not long before Silhouette opened her eyes and looked at his lover laying blacked out next to her, she sat up and removed her armor and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body. She nuzzled her face in his hair and called out to her dragon,_' Ryes, are you near?'_

_' I am Silhouette. I'm about to land, have you and your Shade ready. '_

Silhouette turned her attention to Durza and sat up cradling his head in her lap," Durza." She began in a whisper. When there was no response nor movement she repeated again," Durza." Still nothing, not a movement, barely breathing. " Durza my love….wake up…." She muttered. And when she did not get a response from him again she leaned her head down upon his face and began to sob.

_' He's still alive you know._ ' Silhouette glanced up at the dragon who had landed beside them. Ryes walked towards Durza and Silhouette staring down at his rider._' He is merely weakened and unconscious. When you unleashed what was dragon within you he too was affected. But he would have willingly given his life to you.'_

Silhouette smiled and stood up then bent over wrapping her hands around his waist, she clenched the sides of the breastplate and drug him over to the dragon who was laying down so she could try to get Durza on top of Ryes. She struggled however as she tried to pick him up. This brought a light chuckle out of Ryes._' Here let me.' _With that he used his font claw to pick him up and place him upon his saddle. _' Now you get up here little blind warrior woman.'_

Silhouette chuckled._' Are you sure you can handle the weight? '_

_' …uh….yes…' _ With that the young woman mounted the great white dragon and held Durza in her arms. She took in a deep breath as Ryes stood and took to the air. Silhouette at the same time nuzzled her face against Durza's cheeks and smiled. Whispering," We made it, Durza." Upon finishing she could feel the Shade's slender hand reach up and stroke her face.

Silhouette looked at his face, his eyes were open he smiled lightly at her. She smiled back at him and kissed his lips." Tell Ryes I need to retrieve Genge." Durza muttered.

_' Ryes, we need to get back to the entrance of the Cave.'_

_' Alright…I suppose I can do tha…' _ Ryes paused as he glanced back, Durza had pulled Silhouette's lips into his and they were in the midst of a wide open deep kiss. The Shade's hands running up and along the scale mail. Gingerly kneading Silhouette's breasts bringing a moan from the girl's lips.

_' Silhouette! Tell him that's enough!'_ Ryes snapped.

Silhouette ignored Ryes and kept kissing Durza

_' Gods help you both if you two ruin my scales with your love fluids….grrr….stop it!'_ Abruptly Ryes swooped down towards the ground, then bucked his back up. Durza and Silhouette finally eased from their kiss.

_' I do not want you two having sex on my back, Silhouette.' _Ryes snapped.

Silhouette looked at Durza as the Shade sat up, facing Silhouette, he stroked her face and leaned down to kiss her again. But Silhouette smiled and spoke,"Ryes does not want us doing that or anything else while we are on his back," She whispered.

"Who said I was going to try and doing anything to you now?" He leaned his lips down, where they brushed against her ear. He whispered wicked things of what he wanted to do in bed with her. Ryes keen ears barely heard it, he felt like puking in his mouth.

END CHAPTER XXVII


	27. The Proposal

When moonlight crawls along the street Chasing away the summer heat Footsteps outside somewhere below The world revolves I let it go We build our church above this street We practice love between these sheets  
The candy sweetness scent of you It bathes my skin I'm stained by you And all I have to do is hold you There's a racing in my heart I am barely touching you _[Chorus _Turn the lights down low Take it off  
Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable The moonlight plays upon your skin A kiss that lingers takes me in I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words There's only truth Breathe in Breathe out There is no sound We move together up and down We levitate our bodies soar Our feet don't even touch the floor And nobody knows you like I do  
The world doesn't understand But I grow stronger in your hands _[Chorus _Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you Insatiable Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable We never sleep we're always holdin' hands Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans I feel like a better man Just being in the same room We never sleep there's just so much to do Too much to say Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you _Chorus _Turn the lights down low Take it off Let me show My love for you Insatiable Turn me on Never stop Wanna taste every drop My love for you Insatiable- " Insataible" Daren Hayes

Authoress note: This has some more sweet sexual content. But a little more hard core then ch. 21

Chapter XXVII: The Proposal.

Durza sighed as he felt Silhouette run her hands up his bare chest, and shake them around his neck, drawing him down to kiss her full in the mouth. His hands caressed the small of her back and pressed her into him, his arousal pressed against her bare inner thigh. As they kissed, he gingerly moved his hips against her, Silhouette moaned and let his hands grip her buttocks." Durza." She muttered.

Durza smiled and wrapped his hands around her thigh, holding it gently. His lips touched her ear, muttering." What's wrong? Unable to handle the touch of a Shade?" He asked seductively, nipping her ear. His fingers moving in between them caressing her between the legs. She gasped. She felt moist, ready for him to have her.

Durza smiled and leaned his lips down and touched her lips, slowly kissing her, his fingers caressing her body up and down. His hands pausing at her breasts, making Silhouette gasp and arch her body as he taunted her erect nipple." Durza. "Silhouette muttered.As his mouth touched the nap of her neck and trailed along the top of her breasts.

While his fingers worked her nipples. Taunting them. Hardening them at the tip of his fingers. Making her continue to moan. And then his lips latched upon one of her nipples and his hand lazily rubbed the other breast.his tongue delicatly circled her nipple. Silhouette's body arched under the shock of this pleasure. He apperantly took advantage of this, and placed his hands on the small of her back while his mouth moved lower to kiss her belly. Silhouette's breasts were hard from his tender touch. He nibbled tenderly at her skin on her warm belly.

Then he went down until his tongue tasted her, intimately. She groaned with pleasure. He continued to titillate her, to tease her with his lips and tongue. Her body arched and her groans became un controllable. Durza continued to devour her. And then suddenly, he was on top of her again. Seeking her lips for a kiss as he penetrated her.

Silhouette soon after began to rise up against him, wrapping her legs around his backside. They had spoken not a word during this intimate exchange. He searched out

Silhouette's gaze and caught it while he moved more deeply and more insistently. She threw her arm across her mouth to cover the pleasure filled noise escaping her throat. Durza unleashed the full extent of his length. Silhouette grasped the headboard behind her for stability and brought her legs down, feet flat upon the bed and knees bent up. His pace quickened and she met his every thrust with one of her own. Her head was thrown back and her mouth gaped open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Just when she thought she could take no more, Durza slowed the pace, leaned down and closed his mouth over hers. They kissed ravenously, fingers flying across one another's aching bodies urgently, clinging to the exquisite moment of rapture.

Durza leaned back, cradling Silhouette in his arms. He slid his legs beneath her and leaned further backwards upon the bed. His fingertips caressed her body and she moved it against his. His hands grasped her breasts firmly and she arched her back, pressing into his skilled ministrations with determination. She rode him slowly at first, and then her hands firmly fixed themselves to his chest for stability. Silhouette's pace quickened and it was his turn to open his mouth in a silent scream of ecstasy. He could barely move against Silhouette as her thighs held him firm and her innermost muscular walls held him fast. His fingers tangled in her short hair. Silhouette leaned down and kissed him furiously, tugging at his tongue and lips.

They moved in synchronicity, their bodies remained locked for several hours as they explored a variety of other positions with surprising enthusiasm. And just at that point in the day after the darkest moment before the dawn, they were coupled together, he on top, his teeth biting into her shoulder and hers into his in an effort to stifle the vocalizations of their rapture, they climaxed together.

" When will you speak to the King?" Silhouette asked.

" Later this afternoon. Until then...I want to hold you in my arms." He muttered.

" What are we going to do about us? I am with child Durza." She whispered.

" I was waiting to ask later in front of the King but I wish to ask now. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" He uttered into her ears.

Silhouette smile and kissed his lips." Yes, Durza. A thousand times yes."

Durza smiled as kissed her more passionately.

END CHAPTER XXVII


	28. The Birth and Silhouette's Fit

Well I just heard, the news today It seems my life, is gonna change I closed my eyes, begin to pray Then tears of joy, stream down my face With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything With arms wide open  
With arms wide open Well I don't know if I'm ready To be the man, I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I take her by my side We stand in awe, we've created life With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything With arms wide open, With arms wide open..  
I'll show you everything.. with arms wide open. Wide open.. If I had just one wish.. Only one demand.. I hope he's not like me.. I hope he understands.. That he can take this life..  
And hold it by the hand.. And he can greet the world.. With arms wide open...  
With arms wide open Under the sunlight Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open Now everything has changed I'll show you love I'll show you everything With arms wide open, With arms wide open.. I'll show you everything..  
with arms wide open.. Wide open...-" Arms wide open" Creed

Note: When I first saw the movie in theaters I pictured Durza with a wife. A sort of quiet vampiric like wife who is with child. I could picture her try to talk Durza out of going after the varden telling him the she saw his death. And he does not listen as she begs him not to go. But I never followed through with a fic. Just a bit of meaningless info.

Chapter XVIII: The Birth and Silhouette's Fit.

Nearly 9 months later…..

It had been nearly six months since they first got married in the eyes of the King and the Kingdom in it's own. Everyone suspected it to be an arranged marriage, but those in the castle knew better. That the great Shade Durza loved Silhouette and married her because of it.

So now here they were, in bed together, Silhouette laying on her back, her hands resting upon her protruding belly, Durza propped up on his elbows staring at her facial expressions. Going from a smile to a look of moment pain. " Your daughter is going to be strong." She muttered. Durza touched her belly to feel his future daughter kick. He chuckled lightly.

" What did you want to name her?" Durza asked softly.

" Nissa." She answered right away.

Durza nodded," Since it is you who must give the birth then I will agree with your choice." He said with a smile and kissed his wife's lips.

The following afternoon, Durza sat at his desk in the dungeons reading through a book. He glanced up as the Galbatorix walked in the room." I slipped on something wet as I entered the kitchen." He started.

" And?" Durza asked looking back down at his book.

" And at first I thought that someone spilled water. But as I entered the dinning hall I saw Silhouette, laying on the floor, gripping her belly, she told me her water had broke." He finished.

Slowly Durza looked back up," Where is she now?" He asked.

" I had her moved into your bedroom, she's in the midst of contractions at the moment." Galbatorix said.

Durza stood and walked over to Galbatorix , without another word Durza walked passed him and walked quickly towards the couple's bedroom Galabtorix following the Shade.

Upon entering Silhouette lay in the bed, breathing hard and writhing in pain. Beside the bed stood Entressa and a couple of the maids. The Mid wife beside her too. Durza stood in the doorway trying to get his bearings straight. He was about to become a dad. " My water broke, Durza." Silhouette began then screamed, gripping her stomach.

Quickly Durza went to be by her side. " Silhouette." He muttered taking her hand.

The young woman who had turned twenty not too long ago smiled lightly at her husband." You came to see me." She mused.

" What sort of husband would I be had I not?" He asked softly and caressed her face with his long black slender index finger nail.

Silhouette leaned into his caresses.

" I never thought I'd see you this far." Entressa said. Durza looked over.

" I doubt anyone did." He answered.

" Your child is going to be beautiful Durza. " She said,

" I knew that to begin with." Durza started." Look at who the mother is." He said softly.

" Durza." Silhouette started. Abruptly she called out.

"Silhouette?" Durza looked down at her.

The midwife ran to the end of the bed, "The baby is coming." She proclaimed.

" Hold my hand tightly!" Silhouette screamed her legs wide open her head began to sweat. She pushed hard. Calling out in pain at the same time.

" This will end soon, Silhouette" Durza tried to reassure her.

Galbatorix walked over to watch this, with interest," Durza, he started" Is there anything I can do?" He asked above the screaming woman.

Durza looked at him with slight surprise He nodded, the midwife shouted before Durza " If you want to help you can take that rag over there and damp it over me lady's head!"

Reluctantly he did as ordered, Silhouette still continued to cry out in pain, tears flowing from her eyes. " It hurts so much!" She screamed her nails digging into Durza's fingers. Durza paid more attention to his wife giving birth more then the pain in his hand and fingers." I see a head!" Proclaimed the midwife.

Silhouette still screamed," I….I…can't handle this! Durza cut me!"

The words tore through him. She wanted him to cut her? Where? Did the birth hurt so much that she was that dispirit to less that pain with another? He had to think of something and fast.

Durza looked at his king, who tried to damp a cloth over Silhouette's head. As he bit his lower lip hard, he realized he'd drawn a bit of blood. He got an idea. " My king if you would." He started gesturing for him to move. Galbatorix did. Durza immediately threw his lips onto Silhouette's his teeth quickly biting down upon her lower lips.

Instead of screaming as she pushed the baby out about the birth, she screamed out in the pain brought by her husband's sharp teeth. She yanked her mouth away Durza leaned his head up as she screamed at him" What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted out.

" You asked me to….." He started.

" I asked you to cut me!"

" I didn't want to cut you." He argued with her.

" I never asked you to make my lip bleed you shit!"

" Oh that's charming, now we're name calling."

" Oh…shut up!" Shouted the midwife, " She's almost out." Upon finishing the mid wife gently pulled out a crying baby girl.

END CHAPTER XXVIII


	29. Twins?

Captured effortlessly That's the way it was Happened so naturally I did not know it was love The next thing I felt was You holding me close What was I gonna do? I let myself go And now we're flyin' through the stars I hope this night will last forever [Part Verse:1 I've been waitin' for you It's been so long  
I knew just what I would do When I heard your song Filled my heart with your bliss Gave me freedom  
You knew I could not resist I needed someone And now we're flyin' through the stars I hope this night will last forever Oh oh oh oh Ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way  
Ain't nobody Loves me better than you [Verse:2 I wait for night time to come And bring you to me  
Can't believe I'm the one I was so lonely I feel like no one could feel I must be dreamin'I want this dream to be real I need this feelin' I make my wish upon a star And hope this night will last forever  
oh oh oh oh And first you put your arms around me Then you put your charms around me  
I can't resist this sweet surrender Oh my nights are warm and tender We stare into each other's eyes  
And what we see is no surprise Got a feeling most with treasure And a love so deep we cannot measure- " Ain't Nobody" Kelly Price

Chapter XXIX: Twins?

As Silhouette threw her head back in exhaustion, Durza held the new born baby in his arms, wrapped in the blanket. " Nissa." He muttered taking a long look at her having such a hard time believing that this was his child. That he helped Silhouette create this tiny baby girl.

Durza slowly moved over to knee down beside Silhouette, her eyes turned to panic in a second. " Another…." She began, breathing outward heavily.

" What?" Durza quickly looked over at the Midwife.

" There's another baby coming!" Silhouette screamed pushing out as hard and as fast as she could.

" I never saw that coming." Durza muttered, the moment the couple were left to themselves and their newborn baby daughters. The one that had just been born lay in Silhouette's arms. This one had traces of dark red hair like her daddy. Nissa lay asleep in Durza's arms.

" Sense I named the first girl, Durza you name this one." Silhouette said staring into the blue eyes of the baby looking back at her.

" I've always liked the name, Meagan." Durza said as he gingerly rocked Nissa back and forth.

Silhouette smiled," Yes, a lovely name indeed Durza." She said and met her husband in a kiss. He stared lovingly at his wife and kissed her forehead.

" I did not think that we were going to have twins." Durza stated laying Nissa in her cradle. He thought for a moment. Then within a second he swept his hand up and there was another cradle for Meagan.

Silhouette sighed and tried to get up but Durza was already at her side, and offering to take Meagan into her cradle." You are too exhausted, Silhouette. You should rest." He whispered, the young woman smiled and gently slid Meagan into Durza's arms. The new father held her gingerly and met her curious gaze.

" You don't know me yet, Meagan. I am your father." He whispered to the newborn. Who in response yawned and closed her eyes. Letting Durza rock her slowly to sleep, which took only am few minutes.

"She will have your power." Came a female voice in the room.

Entressa stepped into the candle light." And what of Nissa?" He asked.

" Nissa too will have your power, but hers will not be as great as Meagan. Both have the dragon strength within. With high temper."

"Guess I can look forward when they are teens." Durza mused. Sitting down beside Silhouette, who had fallen asleep. Slowly Durza stroked her forehead and hair between his slender fingertips.

" She is a brave woman to have given her heart to a Shade." Entressa pointed out." I am glad you chose not to kill her."

Durza nodded in agreement." Can I ask you a question and please be honest." He started." How did my life shift from right to left so abruptly?"

" That is not so easy to answer Durza. For decades you were dark, cruel, evil…until one morning you came upon a little farm. Some things Durza can not be explained. Love is the most mysterious thing. It was not my will that you feel in love with her."

" A stroke of luck then." Durza mused.

Entressa smiled," Yes, call it just that." She said and turned to leave, left Durza with a smile upon his face. After several mintures Durza cuddle up against Silhouette and held her in his arms and fell asleep along side her.

The afternoon air was warmer then several weeks which passed by. Ryes glanced up from where he slept in the barn, for the first time he glanced at the babies carried in little baby back packs upon the mother and father's back. The young mother clad in a long crimson gown, her hair tied back in a bun approached Ryes with Nissa upon her back. _' It's about time. '_Ryes said staring at the babies whose blue eyes were wide open. Each of the girls had a head of short crimson hair.

_' I had to wait till they were old enough to be curious about the world around them. I'm sorry.'_ Silhouette explained as Durza stepped beside her with Meagan upon his back. Her hands fingers around in her father's long crimson hair. Liking the color, while Nissa nuzzled her nose in her mother's hair, adoring the scent.

" Ryes, this is Nissa and the baby Durza has on his back is Meagan. My daughters, Ryes." The dragon blinked once at Meagan she stared back at him and smiled a sweet little smile and swept her hands up and over lightly a few times. Durza glanced back at her and smiled amused.

Nissa on the other hand made a little noise and looked like she was hiding jokingly in her mother's hair. _' What do you think?"_ Silhouette asked.

' _It amazes me, are those two really from your husband?'_

' _Ryes that's enough.'_ Silhouette said and approached Ryes.'_' Durza and I want to take the girls for a ride on you….is that alright?'_

' _Woman do I look like a bloody horse to you?'_

' _Please Ryes.'_

' _Fine.' _

Silhouette smiled and stroked his snout and nuzzled against him._' I love it when you do that to me.'_ Ryes purred gently.

Silhouette lifted an eyebrow._' Please don't speak like that Ryes….it creeps me out.'_ With that Silhouette mounted and Durza followed. Ryes gently took to the sky and flew towards the clouds.

THE END

Authoress note: Well I think that is an weird ending but Hey I'm not very good at endings. So I was thinking on doing a sequel. Who would like me to do Durza's Guide to Parenting Shade Children? Raise of hands? Anyone?


End file.
